Digimon Adventures: V Tamer 02
by ZeroIchiNi
Summary: Take place after Digimon V-Tamer 01 Manga. Taichi just returned home to find out that the time didn't stop while in the Digital world. That time being missed will create new adventures.
1. MISSING! Go Back to the Digital World!

Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 02

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or even the Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 01 Manga.

Zeromaru: So you're doing a fic about me and Taichi. Alright! I didn't thought I would see another one.  
Me: Don't be surprised. You're not in the first chapter.  
Zeromaru: WHAT?! Why Not?!  
Me: You're not needed. This story starts at the real world. You will be in the next one.  
Zeromaru: Then why don't you skip this chapter?  
Me: Because an introduction is needed for the story.  
Zeromaru: For someone to take part of my name, you treat me like I'm nothing.  
Me: Hey don't feel bad now. I still think you're the coolest Digimon.  
Zeromaru: Then put me in this chapter!  
Me: ... No.

Note to readers: Please have a good knowledge of the V-Tamer Manga before reading this fic. And for the plot of this fanfic I made Hikari exist in the V-Tamer universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young boy stood in front of the door that seems like the gates to heaven, his own apartment. But... He has been gone for so long. Only one thought came to his mind, 'Would they still remember me?_' _He missed his family dearly as his hand on the handle of the door. It was unlocked. He took a step in and closes the door. The place looked exactly the same as he had left.

The TV was still there. The couch was still there. The stove was still there. As if time had stopped while he was gone.

A little girl's head slowly rises from behind the couch. Her face was partially covered by her hair. She manages to spoke one word. "O..nii..san..."

A woman in her mid 30s exited one of the rooms that's connects to the hall of the main entrance. What could have made her daughter cried out 'big brother'? The answer shocked her as she saw him standing there by the door. "TAICHI!!!"

The mother and son embrace each other in a hug with tears of joy... The young boy whispers, "I'm home..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You know, I never thought that it would be this hard to put my life back together after my adventures in the Digital world. I thought that as soon as I got back home everything would go back to normal, but... a lot has happen. When I came back to the real world I realized that I've been gone for months. There were missing posters of me! I didn't know I've been gone for that long! My family was happy to see me again, but I just can't tell them about the Digital world. As if they would believe that Digimon is real. They would forbid me from playing anymore Digimon games and probably throw my Digimon's V-pet away. Not only that, I'm running a huge risk of being held back in school! However, I knew in my heart, that was not my last adventures..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 02

Chapter1

MISSING! Go Back to the Digital World!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One week later...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom! I'm going out!" Taichi, in his everyday clothing, cheerfully announced while opining the door.

"HOLD IT!" Mrs. Yagami cried out.

Taichi close his mouth but it was too late, he already said that he was going out.

"I'm not going to let you go out alone and have you disappeared again!" screamed Mrs. Yagami.

"But... But... I've got a few friends that I've got to met." Taichi explained.

"Don't you notice that you just came back recently?" Mrs. Yagami rubbed her head. "If you need to go badly then take Hikari with you."

"Eh? With Hikari?" Taichi asked.

"Yes with Hikari," Mrs. Yagami stated and calls out, "Hikari! Could you come here please?"

"Hai..." Hikari showed up, she was wearing a pink dress, came out of the door. "What is it?"

"Can you watch your brother while he goes to meet his friends?"

Hikari just responds, "Kay..."

"And another thing," Mrs. Yagami stared hardly at her son. "I want you to come back home before it get dark, understood?"

Taichi can't do anything besides replying, "Yes ma'am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you know where you're going?" Hikari asked.

"Well yeah..." Taichi replied while looking on a slip of paper. 'It got to be around here somewhere,' he thought.

"Hey! Taichi! Over here!"

Taichi and Hikari stopped and turn around to see who's calling his name.

Taichi instantly recognize the person. "Hey Hideto!" He stared at the clothing the teen oddly. "What with the clothing? It's spring break you know."

Hideto was slightly embarrassed that he is still wearing his school uniform, a white shirt covered by a jacket and matching pants to go with it. "Oh well you see..." He then notices the little girl right next to Taichi. "Who's that?"

"She's my sister, Hikari." Taichi explained. 

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister!" Hideto shake off the shock. "Ah... What is she doing here?"

"My mom thinks I need a chaperon and she sent her to watch me," Taichi explained. "Now back to my question."

"You'll know as soon as you reach Neo's house."

"Oniisan, who is he?" Hikari asked.

"Oh this is a friend of mine."

Hikari just stared at her brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi and Hikari stared at the mansion in shock.

"He... He and Rai-chan lives here?" Taichi asked.

Hikari just stared at him oddly.

"Yep that's why I'm dress like this." Hideto said cheerfully.

"Why, so you can impress them?" Taichi asked.

"Well yeah..." Hideto notice what Taichi was wearing. "You're still in the same cloves since I saw you last time."

"Hey what's wrong with the things I wear?" Taichi asked offended.

'Nothing if you want everyone to think that you're poor that you can't afford another set of cloves.' Hideto tries not to say what was on his thought since Taichi is still a young boy. "Uh... let's not go there." He just rings the buzzer on the speaker box.

"Yeah?" a harsh male voice replied.

"Hey Neo! It's me and I brought Taichi along!" Hideto replied.

"Oh. It's you two, hang on I'm coming."

A few seconds later the door opens to reveal a silver hair teen in a black t-shirt. "Nice timing." He then notices the little girl. "Hey who's she?"

"Oh she's my sister," Taichi replied quickly.

"You have a sister?" Neo seem unaffected by it from the tone of his voice. "Oh well come on in. The other's are here already."

Neo lead the group into the living room where the others are. On one side is Mari, still showing a lot of skin from her clothing, holding a young teen, who has blonde hairs that are long enough to cover his eyes and dress in Chinese, with all of her might and Rei is looking on in her wheelchair on the other side of the table.

While in Mari's clutches the young teen screams out, "Mari! Mari! Let me go! Please let me go! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

Mari chanted out, "But you're so cute! You're so cute! You're so cute! You're so cute! You're so cute! And besides I didn't get the chance to play with you last time."

"Someone help!" The teen cries out to Taichi. "Help me!!!"

Taichi scratch his head and decided not to get involve. "Hi, Sigma."

"Aren't you going to help me?!" Sigma screams out.

"I can't help it if she thinks you're also cute," Taichi replies. While in the Digimon world Sigma always wore a mask to cover up his face. Without the mask he looks like a little kid with long blond hair that was long enought to cover his eyes.

"Mari thinks everyone is **_very_** cute," Hideto whispered to Taichi.

"Ohh... If I knew that you were so cute looking without the mask on before I meet you, I would have stopped you from wearing it from the beginning," Mari cries out and continual to squeeze the life out of Sigma.

Sigma cried out, "Ahhh!!!" 

Taichi sweet drop and decided to ignore those two. "Hello Rei-chan. Nice to see you again."

Rei was taken aback from Taichi being kind to her. "Uh... Hello Taichi-kun. Nice to see you again too."

"You don't have to be formal to him, Rei," Neo firmly said.

Rei pause for a little bit by her brother attitude, even though he and Taichi's rivalry have gotten to a friendly term, as in not endangering the Digital World or his sanity, he still have a grudge against Taichi. Her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted a little girl staring at her. "Hey who's that?"

Taichi instantly knows who she was talking about and answered, "This is my little sister, Hikari." He then turns to his little sister. "Hikari say..."

"AHHH!"

".hi. to.. my... friends?" Taichi completed the sentence.

Mari picked up Hikari when Taichi was talking. Sigma is now catching his breath.

"I didn't knew that Taichi also have a young sis like Neo-sama does!" Mari cried out and starts hugging Hikari.

"Hey! Let her go! You're chocking her!" Taichi screamed out at Mari.

"Oh but she's just so cute!" Mari holds on tighter to Hikari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that only that had happen today." Taichi complained as he was walking home with his sister. It took then hours to get Mari to calm down, however it's already sunset and Taichi needed to be home before his mother gets worried.

"Oniisan..." Hikari called out.

Taichi just stop and turn to his sister. "What's up?"

"The next time you want to go to them... Don't bring me along..." Hikari requested.

"Um sure." Taichi started wondering about Hikari as they continue walking. Maybe she didn't want to go next time so she could avoid Mari. But he also wondered what happened to that whistle his sister used to carry. Maybe she grew out of it. His thoughts were disrupted when he sees a woman tapping her foot in front of the apartment complex where the Yagami lives. "Mother..."

"And what took you?" Mrs. Yagami angrily asked.

'Oh crap,' Taichi thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at the Saiba resident.

"Your little sister didn't come with you this time?" Rei asked out of curiosity.

"No," Taichi answered. "Mom said that she wasn't feeling well to go out and gave me a lecture on coming home before dark."

"Good," Neo replied. "It's best that she didn't come or else we would have trouble when we are talking about the Digital world."

"But..." Rei tried to speak, however decided not too.

"She also made me give her the phone number to this place or else I couldn't come," Taichi added. "I should have run out quickly like I did during the last D-1 tournament."

"What?" Neo spokes harshly. "You know our phone number?"

"Sorry. I kind of told him." Rei replied.

"Uhg..." Neo just feel disgusted by the actions that his younger sister been taken with that kid.

"Hum... A little sister," Hideto said. "Neo has one, and Taichi has one. What's its like?"

"I might have liked it, maybe," said Sigma.

"Oh... I wish that I have one who's just like me!" Mari screams out.

Taichi, Hideto, and Sigma backed away from Mari.

"What?" Mari asked in confusion.

"That's a scary thought," Neo commented.

Mari sticks out her tongue at him and he ignores it.

"How did the rest of your families take it when you disappeared and came back months later?" Taichi asked hoping that the answers are almost the same as his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hikari, are you feeling better?" Mrs. Yagami asked as she enter the room that is shared by the Yagami siblings.

"Hikari?" Seeing the bottom of the bunk bed unoccupied, Mrs. Yagami checked the top of it.

It is a possibility that Hikari was on the top bunk bed since she started sleeping there a couple of weeks after Taichi's disappearance.

However the top of the bunk bed was also unoccupied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got a warning before going to the digital world, so I told my parents that I'm going on a vacation." Neo smirks. "And they thought that I came back and took Rei along too. They're mad right now for us being gone a long time, but they'll get over it."

"My parents didn't care." Mari just blurted out.

"Don't they care just a little bit?" Rei asked because of how Mari just said it like it. "Don't you fell bad about it?"

"Nope." Mari replied.

"I'm on the same boat as you are Taichi," said Hideto. "My parents yelled at me, and I just barely got them to let me come over yesterday. It probably would be easier if I got someone to go with me like you and your sister."

"Eh..." Sigma starts, "My parents were very mad at it and screamed at me for the entire week. Although they didn't do anything to stop me from coming here."

"Heh. It's seems like everyone's having a different problem then mine," said Taichi, "except for Hideto."

The phone rings and Rei, who's happens to be next to it, answers, "Hello? Saiba resident... Um... Yes, He's here... Okay..." Rei points the phone out to the group. "Taichi it's your mother."

Taichi walks to Rei and picks up the phone, "Hello, Mom...? Not like I tried to hide it before... No she didn't... ... ... WHAT?!"

Everyone in the room turns to Taichi wondering what's going on.

"Uh... Okay... I'll try... Okay..." Taichi hang up the phone.

"Taichi...What is it?" Rei asked... Whatever it is, it sounds so serious.

"It's Hikari," Taichi answered. "She's missing..."

"Oh it's nothing..." Mari waved it off. "She's probably at a friend's house."

Taichi shake his head. "Mom said that she called all her friends and they didn't know. I'm going to look for her."

"Hang on Taichi, I'll go too." Rei said but a hand stop her from moving her wheelchair.

"Don't worry about it Rei, I'll help him out." Hideto said.

Mari jumped out of her seat. "I want to go too!!!" She then picks up Sigma. "And so are you."

"What?!" Sigma was confused at to what's going on.

"Everyone's going?" Neo looks at Rei, who seems to give him the sad puppy dog eyes, he sighs. "Look's like I'm going too."

Rei smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Yagami hung up the phone. She didn't expect the phone number that was giving by her son was to a girl's house. He's too shy when it's comes to girls. When was the last time he hung out with one? She shook off that though and concentrates on finding her daughter. She picks up the phone again to inform her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did I got dragged into this? I'm not that good when it's comes to searching_._' Sigma watches as Mari asked another kid if he had seen Taichi's sister. "Hey Mari-san let's try someplace else."

"Oh... alright..." Mari said. Then she spotted another little boy and cried out to him. "Hey kid! Have you seen a little girl around your age!?"

The little boy sweat drop. "Um... No..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi look up as wails of sirens rang thought the sky. "It can't be..." Imagining the worst case scenario of finding his sister being there and being put in an ambulance, he ran towards the sounds of the sirens and stopped at where it was. His eyes widen in shock. "No..." His worst case scenario didn't happen...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei waited by the phone waiting for a call from anybody about the little sister of Taichi. If she could, she would have gone out with the other to look for her. But she couldn't... After waiting for a long time she decided to pass the time by going through her e-mail.

"Eh..." Rei notice an odd new e-mail that had been sent to her with the subject titled **"I know."**

She doesn't know what's it about, but it's slightly creeping her out. She opens the mail, and the first line reads... **"Yagami Hikari is in the Digital world."**

"WHAT?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neo had been standing around as his cell phone rang. "Yeah... What is it?... Get everyone back to the house? What's going on?... She's where?... Great... fine" Neo hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Hideto asked as he walks up to him.

Neo just states, "Rei just told me where 'his' sister is at."

Hideto wonders why he put so much stress in the word 'his'. He quickly drops that though as Neo started walking back to the house.

Neo stop and said to Hideto, "You... go look for him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari was sitting on a bench as Sigma stand there.

"Gezz this is getting boring." Mari just blunted out. "To think that no one has seen that cute little girl. Is she invisible or something?"

"Maybe we've been searching the wrong places." Sigma replied. "I think we've been here before... twice maybe."

"WHAT?! YOU THINK SO!" Mari shouts out in shocked which caught a few nearby people to look at them. "HOW COME I DIDN'T NOTICE?!"

Sigma looked left and right in shock as more and more people begin to look at them. "Mari, please calm down."

"WELL LET'S NOT WASTE OUR TIME HERE AND GO BACK TO NEO-SAMA'S HOME!" Mari grabs Sigma by the arm and drags him away from the people who were staring at them. Her voice drift off, "I'm sure that they have found her by now..." 

Those people have another thing to stare at as Taichi walk by the place were those two was at with his head held down as if he didn't notice Mari's shouting.

'Of all the time to come across there again...' Taichi though as he continual walking. Right now he doesn't care where he's going. Just as long as he don't walk right into the guy in front of him. His was brought back to reality as the last person he just passes put a hand on his shoulder.

It's happens to be Hideto. "Hey Taichi, you seems to be out of it. I've been calling you ever since you pass me."

"Oh... sorry. I've been... never mind..." Taichi was about to tell him his trouble, but decided he shouldn't bother anyone else with it.

"Hey cheer up, it seems that Rei knows where your little sister is."

Taichi smiles in relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Saiba resident Mari is yelling at Sigma for not telling her that they have been in circles. Neo and Rei tries they best to ignore them, it was getting too old and too annoying really quick.

"Hey, we're back!" Hideto cried out as they enter the Saiba resident's living room.

"That was quick," Neo replied.

Taichi look around the room. "Say Rei-chan... where's Hikari?"

Rei eyes widen and then turn to her brother. "You didn't tell them?"

"Sorry I forgot..." Neo lied.

"Geez, How insensitive can you be?" Rei replied back, she knows that this might hurt Taichi but he needs to know. "Taichi... she's... your sister is..."

"She's in the Digital world." Neo cut her off in a cold tone of voice.

Taichi burst from shock. "SHE'S WHAT!!!"

Neo just stands there with his arms crossed.

Rei started to worry about Neo's attitude, if she's not mistaken he's been starting to behave just like he did in the Digital world. "I've got an e-mail while you were out." Rei was holding a printed out paper of the e-mail, her hands were shaking. If Taichi reacted this badly of knowing that his sister was in the Digital world, then he won't like what else happen to his sister, but he needs to know. She handed the paper to Taichi.

Taichi nervously look at the paper. What the paper said utterly stun him. "I... I... don't believe it... It can't be!"

"What's she's doing there?" Hideto asked.

Mari just stands there... after the huge scream she quite down. She then thought of something. "Hey, why don't we go back to the Digital world and get her back?"

Everyone except Taichi was staring at Mari.

"Do you even know where to start looking?" Neo asked even knowing the answer.

"Uh... not really." She replied.

"Hey how about going to Holy Angel Castle and ask if they have seen her?" Rei suggested. She then looks at Taichi, who wasn't paying any attention since reading that paper. "Taichi...are you alright?"

Taichi look up from the mentioning of his name. "Huh?... Oh yeah I'm fine... But... Why is she's there? Why?" He started trembling while asking.

Neo looks in annoyance on Taichi. "Alright, everyone go home, get your Digimon, and meet at Holy Angel Castle tonight!"

"What am I going to say to my parents?!" Sigma cried out.

"Just sneak out at night when they're asleep and leave a note saying that you've took another vacation." Neo eye narrows. "Or you can stay here and not come with us."

"Of course I'm going!" Sigma replied back with a shout.

Hideto scratch his head, "Look's like I'll be doing the same."

Mari jumps up and cheers, "Alright Digital world, here we come again!!!"

Rei looks at Taichi, whose eyes seem to be hiding in the darkness of his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a stone tablet the young girl, Hikari, awakes and tries to adjust her eyes to the point where she could see some light. But there's almost no light where ever she's is. She can barely see a female right next to her. "Where am I?."

"Oh you're in the Digital world..." She answered.

"The Digital world?" Hikari just don't know what it is or what it meant but there's another question that she has. "Just who are you?"

She smirks. "Oh... I'm just a Ladydevimon..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi opens the door to his apartment. "I'm home..."

"Taichi?" Upon hearing her son came home Mrs. Yagami quickly asks. "Have you found Hikari yet?" 

Taichi shook his head. "No I didn't..." After saying that he quickly went to his room and close the door. 'What in the world am I'm going to do?' He though as he look at his desk. On the desk lied his Digimon V-pet keychain, there is only one thing he can do right now. 'Zero... I wanted to see you again, but not in this situation.' 

He went towards his backpack and start packing it with stiff that he would need. Books, homework, and a few other things...

"Taichi?" Mrs. Yagami was worrying a lot right now. Her daughter was missing for hours, her husband was still at work but he should be back anytime now, and now her son is now acting very strangely. She looks through the small open crack of the door and sees her son sitting on the floor with his backpack.

She fears what he's going to do and forcefully slam the door open. "TAICHI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Taichi was unaffected by his mother's outburst. "I... I know where Hikari is..."

"Well you don't have to go there. Just tell me where she is and I'll go pick her up myself." Mrs. Yagami explained.

Taichi shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Yagami quickly ran through the hallway of the apartment complex. After his wife called in and told him that their daughter is missing he started to worry that history is going to repeat itself and another offspring of theirs will go missing. He would have come home sooner but his company was working on a project that needed to be finished before he left. He reaches in front of the door to his home... 

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

He was in shock to hear his wife scream like that... It must be important. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi could only stare down at the floor... He was scared of what would happen if he tells his mother the truth.

"WERE YOU PLANNING TO RUN AWAY AGAIN?!" She continual shouting.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"HIKARI IS WITH YOU, RIGHT?!"

The door slam open as Mr. Yagami ran in. "Yuuko wait. Calm down..."

Mrs. Yagami stops shouting and look straight at their son. "Susumu... I need to know..."

"But scaring him isn't going to help..." He walks straight to his son and knee down to him. "It's okay Taichi, just tell us where Hikari is is..."

Taichi look away. There was no way his parents would understand. 

Mr. Yagami places his hands on his son's shoulder. "Please son..."

Taichi just couldn't take it anymore... he just couldn't keep the secret from his parents. "She's... she's... in the Digital world."

Mrs. Yagami started getting impulsive again. "And where is that?!"

Taichi didn't answered all he could do is just stay there.

Mrs. Yagami patent is running thin. "Taichi..."

Sensing that his wife is beginning to brake down again, Mr. Yagami look at her. "Yuuko hold on."

Taichi took that opportunity and ran to his desk. 

"TAICHI!"

Taichi pick up his V-pet and face his parents. "You don't understand... I'm sorry but I have to go..."

To stop her son from running out of the door, Mrs. Yagami stands in front of it. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"I can't..." Light started shinning from the V-pet that he is holding. "I have to go..."

Mrs. Yagami stare in shock at the toy that she bought for her son years ago started glowing.

Mr. Yagami could only stay there as the events enfolds, too speechless to do anything.

The light became brighter and engulfs Taichi. "I'll come back with Hikari... I promise."

As the light disappeared, Taichi is nowhere in sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was hard seeing my parents' faces when I left for Digital World, but now they know... They know where I went and where Hikari is too... This maybe the beginning but... somehow I'm not ready... _

**To be continued...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes:

This has been re-spell check by Microsoft words.  For some reason the word processor I've used before, Frontpage, doesn't check my grammars. 

I'd seen the last chapter of the V-Tamer manga, but I don't understand anything they said. In my opinion, I think that they rushed it too fast near the end of the Manga to make time for Chronicle.

I think I rush the end a little to fast myself... but I've been trying to write this chapter for months and I just want to end it. I don't know if I got Rei's character correct, she's a hard one to understand.

Oh well until next chapter... maybe...


	2. Taichi's Greatest Enemy Appears

Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 02

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or even the Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 01 Manga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 02**

**Chapter2**

**Taichi's Greatest Enemy Appears...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside one of the chambers of Holy Angel Castle, Lord Holy Angemon waits with general, Leo the Panjimon and Gekovitch the Shogun Gekomon.

"They're not going to come..." Gekovitch said.

Leo crosses his arms. "It's not like we'll need them for this."

"But Zeromaru and Gabo will be joyful to see Taichi once again." Holy Angemon explained.

Gekovitch change the subject since he's worrying about the two humans that came just a while ago. "You shouldn't trust Neo that much yet."

Holy Angemon responds, "I do not see any reasons not to trust him."

Gekovitch was mad at Holy Angemon's reaction to Neo. "He was once our enemy and the Tamer of Arcademon; we should be extra caution to him."

Holy Angemon replies, "Well, Taichi and the others believe in him so I believe that he would not try anything... drastic."

"Absurd is more like it..." Gekovitch mutters.

"Did you say something?" Holy Angemon angrily asked.

Before Gekovitch could answer a bright light generating from a circle on the floor started engulfing the room.

"Ah... He's here."

Taichi appears from the light. 'Alright I'm here again… Sorry Mom, Dad…'

"TAICHI!!!"

Zeromaru ran across the room and hug Taichi with all his might.

The pain was getting to Taichi's head. "AHH. I MISS YOU TOO!!! LET GO! IT'S HURTS!!!"

Zero let go his tamer and scratches his head in embarrassment. "He he... sorry..."

Taichi then notice something about his Digimon. "Zero? WHY ARE YOU BACK TO YOUR PERFECT?!"

"Uh... no reason..."

"That's the only way he can eat! Hey Taichi!" A Gabumon pops up from behind Zero's head. "It was right after you left."

"Hey Gabo! Nice to see you too!" Taichi greeted his friend. "What do you mean by 'the only way he can eat'?"

Gabo explains, "Oh that mask of his blocks his face so..."

Taichi picture the image of Ulforce V-Dramon trying to pull out a large peace of meat that is stuck in the mouth opening of the mask. "You're still the same."

Zero just tosses Gabo off of his head. "You didn't have to tell him that!"

"Oh I just want to see your reaction," Gabo replied with a laugh.

"Well here's my reaction!" Zero starts chasing Gabo all over the room.

Taichi chuckles. "He he..."

Holy Angemon walk up to Taichi. "It was a good thing that you arrive right now."

Taichi turn to the voice. "Hey Holy Angemon, Hey Leo, Hey Blow Horn. What's up?"

"STOP CALLING ME 'BLOW HORN'!" Gekovitch screamed.

Holy Angemon continual talking. "Taichi this is a dire situation."

That caught Taichi's attention. "Huh?"

"Ever since Demon was destroyed there have been followers that still wouldn't disband." Holy Angemon explained.

"Oh," Taichi replied, "That's nothing to be worrying about... Hey did you've seen a little girl by any chance?"

"You mean your little sister, Hikari, right?" Holy Angemon asked.

Taichi stared at him wondering how he would know about his sister.

Holy Angemon read Taichi's thoughts, "Rei just asked me about that a while ago. It was the first thing she did when she got here."

"Oh I see..." Taichi smiles. 'I'll try to thank her...'

"It's getting late... I'll tell you everything that has been going on tomorrow." Holy Angemon explained. "Get some rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Taichi lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. There are a lot of things going through his head right now.

'What am I doing here?' Taichi sat up. 'I shouldn't be here right now...'

He picks his goggles and headband, and left his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi walk outside to the front gate to do some thinking. The sky had already darkened and the moon is the only light.

'What am I going to? She's somewhere in this world and I don't know where to start looking.'

While deep in though a voice calls out to him, "Taichi?"

Taichi turn to the voice. "Rei. What are you doing still up?"

Rei chirp out happily, "Taichi... I'm supposed to be the one to ask you that."

"Uh... Sorry..." Taichi started to explain. "I was just wondering what my sister is doing right now."

Rei smiles, "You're a good brother are you not?"

Taichi didn't answer.

Rei look at him, confusingly. His face showed pain... "Taichi?"

"Rei... When we were searching for her back home... I... I..." Taichi looks like he was about to lose it.

"Taichi..."

He coughs himself before he could brake down and put on a smile, "Oh... I'm fine... Don't worry about it... "

Rei studied his face, he may look happy, or try to be, but in the inside he's really hurting. "Taichi... I bet that if she knows that you are here, she would worry about you too."

Taichi pointed at himself. "But... I'm the Oniisan..."

Rei look at Taichi, admitting defeat..."Come on... Let's get some rest so we can look for her tomorrow."

"Um..." Taichi nodded and start walking back inside.

Rei follows him as they walk back into the castle. 'I'm not good at cheering people up...'

While the two was walking towards the hall to the guess rooms, down on the other side of the main hall lights started glowing out of the room where's the portal to the real world is. This caught their attention and they walk there to see someone who's wearing a mask that covers his face.

"Alright... Let's go..." Sigma said in a really deep tone trying to sound tough.

The room starts brighten again and something or someone landed on Sigma.

"Ouch! That hurts..." Mari cried out and then sees who's she's on top of, "Hello Sigma!"

The lower parts of Sigma's mask falls off. "Not again..."

"You don't need it. Here let me help you with that." Mari quickly grabs the remaining part of the mask and tries to pull it off Sigma.

"Let go, let go, let go..." Sigma chanted as he tries to stop her by holding the mask to his face.

Seeing that scene made Rei burst out in laughter, and pretty soon so did Taichi...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of humans and Digimons arrange to meet at the main hall the next morning. Rei showed up looking very tired with messy hair, and yawn.

"What were you doing up so late last night?" Neo asked his sister.

"Oh... Nothing," Rei answered.

Taichi also showed up looking the same way and also yawned.

Neo looks at him with murderous intention in his eyes. "Don't tell me..."

"Huh?" Taichi look on confused.

Neo ran right to Taichi and starts to shack him violently with this hands around his neck. "YOU DID MY SISTER! DIDN'T YOU!?!"

Rei started blushing in embarrassment from hearing that from her brother.

Taichi look shocked, confused, and terrorized, "Huh?! What? I did what to Rei?"

"DON'T YOU ACT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!!!" Neo reels his right arm back and make a fist.

"NO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Rei cried out trying to stop him from punching Taichi.

Neo didn't even hear Taichi's plead and launch his fist. "DIE!!!"

Before his fist connected to Taichi's face, another teenager stopped it.

"Hey, hey, hey... You know that he's not capable of something like that." It was Hideto whom grabbed Neo's elbow. "Just let them explain..."

Rei was glad to see that he came at a good time to stop her brother. "Hideto you made it."

Neo was annoyed that he showed up and releasing his grip on the kid. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago..."

"Didn't I say the word 'tonight,' not the next morning?" Neo asked angrily.

Hideto answered, "Sorry... I fell asleep while waiting for my parent to."

Neo just stared at him as if he was an idiot. He turns back to Rei and Taichi. "Just what the hell were you two doing last night?"

Taichi was wondering what Neo assumed that he said. "We were just talking... that's it."

Hideto whispers into Neo's ear. "And besides they're too young for that."

Neo starts looking down upon Taichi. "Tell me... Have you reach puberty yet?"

"Huh?" Taichi looks on confused like a star has hit him.

In the background Rei was blushing very red.

Neo step back. "You better not."

"COME ON TAKE IT OFF!!!"

"NO!!!"

The heads turns to the direction of the voices.

Sigma is running away from Mari while holding his mask to his face. "I want to keep it on!"

"Just take it off... Pretty please..." Mari cried.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Neo started getting angry again, he just found out that Taichi is talking a lot to his sister, and then these two comedians started acting up again , "WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!?!"

The scream manages to startle the two into stopping.

"And here I though Blowhorn was loud." Taichi commented.

"Everyone is here now..." Holy Angemon walked in with Leo and Gekovitch.

It's just the morning and Neo is already in a bad mood. Right now he just wants to end the rest of the day and demands, "What the hell's going on since we've been gone?"

Gekovitch despised his attitude, "MIND YOUR MANNERS!!!"

Neo glared angrily at Gekovitch so bad that it scared him. Neo's eyes resemble the time when he invaded the castle with the Demon Army. "If you're going to say something then makes it important... Nothing more, nothing less."

"It's just loose ends from the war." Holy Angemon stated.

"Loose ends?" Neo asked with anger in his tone. "Explain..."

"Ever since Demon was defeated by Zero, there have been numerous groups claming to be followers of the Demon Army." Holy Angemon finished.

Hideto worried that they might go to war again. "Are they going to be a problem?"

"No," Holy Angemon answered, "however if they were to continue revoking, countless of innocent Digimon will be hurt or killed in the fight."

Taichi mutters under his breath, "Great... My sister is missing here... and here is about to be at war again... she's going to get hurt..."

"Is there's any reason why they revoked?" Sigma asked. "The war was over..."

"They just want to rule the entire continent of Folder even without Demon," Leo answered, "they are just greedy."

"How's the war going on now?" Hideto asked.

"Most of the members have being caught and imprisoned," Leo explained, "but we are having heavy resistant miles away from Star city, it's just a matter of time before we get them."

"I've sent Iga with a few of my Knightmon there and see if we can find any information about that group of rebellion," Holy Angemon explained.

"Hey Good Morning!" Zero walked into the hall. "Did I miss anything?"

"No not at all." Holy Angemon replied.

Gabo also enters the hall with a backpack strapped. "Hey are we ready to go yet? The other Tamer's Digimons are waiting outside."

Taichi wasn't actually paying attention to the conversation, "Go where?"

"To Star city of course." Gabo said as a matter of fact.

"Oh... yeah... right... the rebellion..."

"Are you okay?" Zero asked him. He rarely sees Taichi acting this strange.

"Yes..."

Rei was looking around for something but she couldn't find it. "Um... where's Pal and Pul? I haven't seen them since we got here."

"I don't know. They just disappeared after I sent Iga to Star city." Holy Angemon replied.

"I bet that they went along with him and starts seeing stars," Gabo rest assured Rei, "I can picture them running around there asking everyone for an autograph."

"Let's go there already!" Mari cheeped out loud. "I heard that place there is fun! We are going to Party!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group decided to fly to Star city. They are flying in separate groups.

Neo is riding on his Gryphomon with Rei sitting behind him.

"Neo, can I ask you something?" Rei started.

"Go ahead." Neo answer.

"So? Did you come here along to help Taichi?" Rei asked.

"What do you think?" Neo asked… somewhat hurt about that question.

Rei smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am so glad that you made it back okay." Mari chirped as Rosemon is carrying her.

"I thought that I was a goner back then." Rosemon replied. "Arcademon couldn't manage to kill me and I ripped his arm off!"

During the conversation Mari recalls the time she found out her Digimon is still alive.

_"I'm home..." Mari closes the door to her house._

_A large man was sitting on the dining table and apparently putting some rice into his mouth. "Where have you been this time?" He said with food in his mouth._

_"No where..." She just walks to into her room and closes the door. 'Look's like I'm the only one that makes it back.'_

_pelit__, pelit..._

_"Huh?" Mari look around, "Where's that coming from?"_

_pelit__, pelit..._

_"Ah... probably nothing..." Mari flops onto her bed, and the sound continues._

_pelit__, pelit..._

_pelit__, pelit..._

_pelit__, pelit..._

_pelit__, pelit..._

_pelit__, pelit..._

_pelit__, pelit, pelit, pelit, pelit, pelit, pelit, pelit, pelit, pelit, pelit, pelit._

_"MARI!!! TURN OFF YOUR MONSTER TOY!!! I'M TRYING TO EAT!!!" The man shouted._

_"Monster?" Mari realize in shock. She jumps out of bed and start digging her pile of clothing. "ROSEMON!!!"_

_After she reaches the bottom of the pile she found her Digimon V-pets. The constant's beeping was an indication that the Digimon is in critical state._

_"Don't worry Rosemon, I'll save you!!!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how's your Digimon?" Hideto and Sigma are riding on Omegamon.

Sigma is holding a small Digimon in his arm. "It was hard raising P... I mean Candlemon from the beginning... at least his soul came back when Demon was destroyed."

"I'll get as strong as before." Candlemon happily replied. "and then stronger! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Hideto sweat drop... "Okay... then..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right in the front of the group is Taichi and Gabo riding on Zero's back. It seems like Taichi is wearing the cape that he had gotten from Holy Angel castle.

...

...

...

"WOULD YOU TWO SAY SOMETHING!?!" Gabo shouted.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"THE SILENCE IS KILLING ME!!!" It's funny that he said that, when they first travel through the Continent of Folder, he wanted those two to stop yapping, but now he get his wish and it's annoying him.

"Wha... what?" Taichi just calmly asked.

"Is something wrong?" Zero asked while concentrating on flying.

"Ever since you've got here, Taichi, you and Zero haven't been dancing around or anything!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Taichi asked.

Gabo just stared oddly. "You think it's a good thing then?"

Zero heard that question. "HEY!!!"

Before Zero and continual on Taichi replied, "it's nothing really.... I've just been thinking..."

"Bout what?" Gabo asked.

"It's nothing," Taichi stated.

Gabo decided he shouldn't continual. 'Humans are so weird.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

""I'd told you we shouldn't come here!"

"Oh... really? When?"

Two little Digimon are wondering around Star town working on their hobbies. Collecting autographs of anyone who's famous.

"Right when you suggested it!" Pal shouted to her brother.

"Uh... I did?" Pul asked confusingly with his boogers swinging left and right.

"YES YOU DID!!! Not once we'd run into someone who's famous..." Pal screams while waving her wand angrily. "Just that stupid stuck up Mayor, Starmon!"

"But he'll eventually turn into Super Starmon!" Pul cheerfully said. "You know... Super Star!"

Pal lean face to face with her brother and screams. "IT'S JUST A NAME!!!"

The two froze there for a moment until a Koromon bounce pass.

"They're here! They're here!" The Koromon screamed.

A few dozen other Digimons ran by and trampling Pal.

Pal pried her face off the ground. "Eh? Wha... What's going on?"

"See? I'd told you we should come here!" Pul said and flew off in the direction the Digimons were heading.

"Ahruughh!!!" Pal screamed in frustration. "Calm down Pal... just calm down... you know that Pul's like this..." She convinces herself and follows her dimwitted brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was sure it's suppose to say 'Where stars lives'" Gabo ponders.

As soon as Taichi's group got screaming fans running towards them as soon as they set foot into town.

"HEY LOOK!!! It's Taichi and Zero!!! YEAH!!!"

"And Zero got wings now!!!"

Taichi just don't know how to react…"Hee… hee… Guess we're still famous."

"Hum... let's see," Gabo handed Zero a pen and papers.

Zero cleared his throat and yells, "Who wants an autograph?!?"

"Me! Me! Me!"

The huge group of Digimons, mostly in their baby form, tackled Zero, apparently trying to get his autograph.

"Yep it does."

Taichi sweat drop, "Zero…"

Rei showed up and greeted them. "Hey Taichi-kun…" Seeing Zero being at the bottom of the pile. "Um… Zeromaru-kun?"

"Can you sign my picture? Can you sign this for my sister? Can you sign my head? And this one for my other sister… Ah!!! Not there!!!"

Rei and the others rest sweet drops. "Okay… anyway Taichi…"

"Yes?"

"I've already asked Iga if he had seen your sister…" Rei looks down with a sad look on her face, "but he didn't see her."

Taichi looks at her and smiles. "Thanks Rei…" His face shows that there was a question on his mind, "but… why are you doing this?"

"Oh… Well it's just…" She giggles a bit… "It's reminded me of another younger sister whom got lost here."

This brought back memories… When Taichi first found Rei in the Digital world, she was running and screaming from a couple of Flymons… And right after they rescue her she… Wait… that's…

Taichi blush as he thinks about that time.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

Taichi shake his head and blurted out. "No…no… it's nothing."

"Where is Iga?" Gabo asked. "I though he would greet us himself when we came in."

"He's busy talking with the Mayor, Starmon." Rei said. "My brother is with them now. Come on I'll show you."

As Rei lead Taichi and Gabo away from the crowd, Pal and Pul arrive on the seen. 

"I'd told you no one is here." Pal said angrily. 

"But but… then what with all those screaming and yelling?" Pul asked confusingly. 

"Who knows? I bet they won't know if there is anyone to get autographs." Pal approach the piled up Digimons. "Hey! Are there any famous person here?!"

All the Digimons stop what they're doing and stared at her for a second, then go back making noise. 

"See." Pal stated. "Come on let's get out of here before that dumb iron head Digimon finds us."

Pul followed Pal as they left the seen. 

'Strange… I thought I just heard Pal and Pul…' Zero thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'You've got to be kidding me…' Neo though as he's sitting down on a chair with his arms lying on a square that the Mayor called -The Coliseum- talks about how he should be the star of this place. 

Iga was right next to Neo watching him. As far as he can see, Starmon had pretty much annoyed Neo. 

"And that no one could catch me in less than 3 minutes… except for that time when Blue boy cheated." Starmon bragged. "Then there was this time when Gekomon here almost beat him in singing… do you want to hear it?" 

"No." Neo answered angrily. 

Unfortunately Starmon didn't hear him. "TAKE IT AWAY GEKOMON!!!"

"With pleasure!" Gekomon started singing.

"TOOO NIGGGHIT IEEE DON'TTTT WAAAAANNNNAAA SSSEEE YOOOOU CRIEEEEEEEE… AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD ITTTTTT ISSS AAA PEEEEESSSSFULLLL NIIIIGHHTTTT… SOOO PLEASSSSS JUSSSSTTTT BEEEEEE HAAAPPPYY ANNNNNNDDDD LAAAAAUGHHTTT!!!" 

Neo hung onto his head and shout out. "SHUT UP!!! OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

"Calm down… Calm down…" Iga started panicking... If Neo decided to fight against Holy Angel Castle again… then there will be as much trouble as before.

Neo pick up the Ninjamon. "You stay out of it!"

"Neo's getting restless again?"

"Huh?" Neo turn to see Hideto and the rest of the Allies 3.

"I think you should let him go now." Hideto said.

"Hpth." Neo toss Iga down. "You were lucky."

"Here comes Taichi and Rei now." Hideto mention.

Neo just mutters under his breath.

"Hey Taichi's here." Rei responded, "Hey, the rest of you guys are here already." 

"Yep... and Rei there's a really big mall and we should go shopping there!" Mari shouted.

Rei sweat drop, "Um… sure…"

Taichi walk up to the Ninjamon with Gabo. "Hey Iga… Long time no see."

"Hey Taichi… Gabo…"

"Can you brief us with the situation?" Gabo asked.

"There isn't anything going on right now… The group of Digimons that was once a part of Demon's army isn't moving, just staying far from here." Iga explained.

"So I'm not needed here then." Taichi said.

"Huh?" Iga looked confused.

"You can handle this, right Iga?" Taichi said, "If you can handle it then I'll take off now." He said and left before anyone can say anything.

"What's that about?" Iga asked.

"Remember that little girl I asked you about?" Rei asked.

"Yeah…" 

"That was his little sister." Rei replied, "and he had been looking for her since we got here." 

"I see," Iga let off a buff of air, if this situation with the rebels continues, then we might need Taichi and Zero's help. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'She's not here ether.' Taichi thought with his head facing down as he walks around the town... 'Now what am I going to do?'

"Hey! looks who's here!"

"Huh?" Taichi looks up and see two familiar Digimons, Pal and Pul. "Oh... Hey..."

Pal look at Taichi with a mean face. "Oh hey? What's up with that? I thought you'll be happy to see us."

"Maybe he's sick or something?"

"Pul, I'm fine." Taichi said... Then he just thought of something... "Hey, did any of you see a little human girl in the Digital World?"

"Can't say I have..." Pal replied.

Pul was confused. "What's a little human girl look like?"

Taichi just put his head down and start walking away ignoring the two.

"Don't walk off like that!" Pal shouted.

Taichi didn't manage to get far while he was looking down, he accidentally bump into something... or someone...

"Hey human, how dare you touch me like that." It was another Digimon twice as big as Taichi, it wore full body armor and who's carrying a big double-edge sword.

Taichi seen Digimons similar to this one, it was a Knightmon, must be one of the men of Holy Angel Army he though as he just ignore it and starts walking pass him. However the Digimon put the sword in his path.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?" The Digimon ask with an angry voice.

Taichi look at the Digimon. "What?"

"Fine, be that way..." 

Much to Taichi's surprise, the Digimon lift his sword overhead and bring it down on him.

Right before the blade got close to Taichi's head, Pal and Pul grabs on to shoulders of Taichi's cape and pulls him out of harm's way and flies off. The ground cement where Taichi used to be was crushed by the force of the blade.

"Dammit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two PetitMamon manage to find a small, near by house far away from that Kightmon and set Taichi down on it.

"What the heck was that about!?!" Taichi asked.

Pal look at him. "That's why I'd told you not to walk off like that!" Pal continues to inhale and exhale, trying to catch her breath... It was hard flying someone over five times her weight. "That jerk back there is one of those Knightmon that Iga is suppose to be commanding."

"He's not friendly." Pul added on. "He almost did the same to me."

Taichi twitches, "And he's on our side?"

"Yep... However, I don't think Iga even knows about this." Pal said.

"I see..." Taichi got up and start walking towards the ledge. "I'll let someone else deal with it..."

Pal can only blinks as she just heard that, "You'll what?"

"I'm kind of busy to be dealing with this... Later" Taichi hop off the house and landed on his feet, the house wasn't high enought to actually hurt him. As he walks off he ponders what to do next. 'Hikari isn't here... I hope that she is okay right now... If only I knew where she is... I think I should go to the facility where Jijimon and some of the army are watching...'

He looks towards the sun... 'It's starting to get dark... I guess we'll leave tomorrow...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day...

"What?!? You're leaving already?"

Taichi, Zero, and Gabo, are facing the gate of StarCity. They are ready for their departure.

'What am I, a luggage carrier?' Gabo stated as he carries the Digital backpack. 

"So... You're ditching us already..." Neo said with a matter of fact.

"No... It's not like that..." Taichi thinks for a bit... "Okay, so it is like that."

"Aww... You're no fun..." Mari said sadly, and then turns to Sigma with itchy fingers, "Oh well back to mask pulling."

"AHH!!!"

The entire group ignores Mari and Sigma as they started running around in circles.

"So... Do you have any leads to your sister's whereabouts?" Rei asked.

"No, not yet... I'm hopping the Jijimon might know..."

"So... How long until you come back?" Rei asked.

"I don't know... maybe after I'd find my sister..."

Hideto take part of the conversation, "It shouldn't be a problem with Neo and me here."

Rei have something to address to one of the members of the departing group. "Zeromaru-kun..."

Zero patted his chest as if he is saluting in the military. "Don't worry Rei. I will guard Taichi with my life!"

Rei just stood there with a sweat drop rolling back her head... "Um... I was about to say that you should stop eating so much so that you won't get fat..."

Zero just jerked in shock while still in his military salute. It looks as if he was just hit in the chest by an arrow...

Rei scratched her head. "But that would work too!"

The entire group laughs at the humor... except for Zero, who's still in shock; and Neo, whose wasn't finding this funny for any reason.

Taichi notice that they have been talking for a while, "Well we'd better get going. Zero?"

Zero was still in the state of shock, but he shakes it off. "Okay let's go."

Taichi hop onto Zero's back with Gabo and they all cried out, "See you guys!"

Zero takes to the air leaving the group of humans by the entrance.

The group decided to go back into town as Taichi Co. left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later... Taichi and co. flew over some rocky terrains with pillars of rocks surrounding the place; most of the pillars are at least 100 feet up in the air.

Gabo have been thinking for a while, there was something that he wanted to know about, "Hey, Taichi."

"Yeah?"

"When you were here for the first time in the Digital world, how come you didn't mention anything about your sister?"

"I don't see any reasons too at that time..." Taichi answered, "but there were times that I though about her."

Zero continue to look on as he flies to the air in an evenly pace. "I'd only saw her a few times back in the real world." All the sudden he stops in midair almost throwing Taichi and Gabo off.

Taichi grab on as Zero stopped. "Wah... Zero... What's wrong?"

Gabo shouts, "Don't just stop like that!"

Zero lands on one of the pillars that have a flat surface and wide enought to carry everyone. "We've got trouble."

As on cue, three other Digimon showed up in the air. Each with black wings of the devil, a leather couth with bouts drilled into their left side, and mask with six eyes, with hairs which colored with the flame of hell.

Taichi recognized these Digimons, "NeoDevimon!!!"

Gabo looked on with shock. "What!!! I thought they were all destroyed!!!"

Taichi was confused. "When did Neo created these?"

Zero looks at the three NeoDevimon, "Guys stay here..."

Taichi got off of Zero with Gabo.

Zero flew up and faces the NeoDevimon. "So... Who are you, where did you come from, and what do you want?"

The three Digimon didn't move... "Fu fu fu fu fu fu fu..."

Zero had just gotten annoyed and starts cracking his knuckles, "Oh well... I'm just going to rip off your head sense you can't talk at all."

"Fu fu fu fu fu fu..." All of the NeoDevimon move their arms to form an X in front of their chest.

Zero looks on confused... "Eh?"

The hands morph into blades.

Now in shock. "WHAT THE!!!"

All the sudden the three NeoDevimon charge toward Zero with lightning speed. Zero was caught by surprised. The three NeoDevimon slash at Zero in a quick maneuvers pattern, Zero manage to dodge all of the blows, the blades were quick enought just to be seen as blur. After a short while of this Zero flew back as far as possible to put some distant between him and those NeoDevimon but was cut short as his back collided to another rocky pillar.

"FAAAAA!!!!!" A NeoDevimon charge head on with both its blades pointing right at Zero.

In the last second Zero flew upward making the blade diving into rocks. Zero stops just a few meters above. Then another NeoDevimon aims one of its blades right at his head. Zero barley dodges it by moving his head to the left and let it jab into the rocks where his head used to be. Zero turns around 180 and uses his left hand to grab the NeoDevimon's head and drive it into the pillar as well.

**STRIFE TO YOUR RIGHT!**

Zero made his body fly to the right. Just in time to see more blades waving thought the air where he used to be. He forms a fist with his right hand and punches the last NeoDevimon that tried to cut him.

Back onto the pillar where Zero had left his friends on, Taichi was pointing his Digivice towards the battle. 'That was too close...' He watches as the first NeoDevimon broke free from the pillar by slashing in both directions. 'These aren't the same Digimon that we fought that was created by Neo... They are way to fast and too strong! Zero wouldn't have this much trouble...' Taichi quickly scan the Three NeoDevimon, just in time before the second one pulls out his head from the rocks, he looks on the screen on the Digivice. "NO WAY!!!"

The three NeoDevimon surrounds Zero and starts slashing at him.

Gabo looks in shock if Taichi is reaching like this then its bad news. "What? What is it?"

"Those Digimon, each of them is more powerful then a regular Ultimate!"

Zero had been skillfully dodge all of the blades, but one NeoDevimon manage to get behind Zero and hit him with his blade.

Instead of being cut, electricity charges through Zero's body. "AHHH!!!!"

Taichi looks on as it was happening, "Zero!"

The electrical charge passed through and Zero starts falling. He manages to grab onto a ledge of another pillar, and pull himself up on it.

Taichi calls out to him, "Hey Zero! Evolve now!"

"Huh... Right." Zero stretch his arms, then clenches both his fist in front of him, and channels his energy through his body. The build up of power was so strong that the dust, surrounding him was flying, and then part of the ledges starts braking apart from the pillar. This goes on for a bit... but all the sudden he gotten dizzy, you can see swirls in his eyes... "It's not working... I'm not evolving!"

Taichi and Gabo shouts in shock, "WHAT!!!"

Zero got his scents back just in time to see the three NeoDevimon flies at him from above. He flies right at them as well.

Gabo started panicking, "Why isn't he evolving?"

Taichi watches as Zero aim his right fist at one of his opponents, "I thought this might happen..."

The NeoDevimon whom Zero was aiming for moves to the right, making Zero's fist collided to nothing. However Zero twisted his body so that his tail would slam into the NeoDevimon.

"It's the last time Zero evolves to Ultimate..." Taichi explained.

"Yeah so?" Gabo asked.

Another NeoDevimon dove at Zero's head, but Zero grabs it by the elbow, move it facing downward. "V BREATH ARROW!!!" The NeoDevimon hold on to the blast of energy while flying off with it nearly hitting another NeoDevimon and crash into another pillar, causing it to brake in half.

"After the first hour that Zero evolve, I've force him to evolve again with Rei's pendent."

"Yeah so?" Gabo repeated.

Zero was once again dodging the blades that come from two of the NeoDevimon.

"Zero wasn't used to his Ultimate form yet... Him going to Future Mode causes him to exhaust more energy then he can handle!"

Then all the sudden, another NeoDevimon, apparently the one that got shot by Zero, appears in front of Taichi and Gabo.

Gabo is screaming and panicking in shock, "Ahhh!!!"

Taichi was also in shock but he still remains calm. "Gabo! The face! Aim for the face!"

"Pilit Fire!"

As instructed, the blast hit the face of the NeoDevimon creating large amounts of dust... However that did not stop NeoDevimon from coming as he appears from the smoke with his two blade arms ready to strike.

Before the NeoDevimon can reach the two, Zero tackle it from behind taking the NeoDevimon flying overhead of Taichi and Gabo. He then slams the NeoDevimon onto another pillar.

There was a lot of wind force when Zero was flying overhead and Taichi eyed in shock as his body was leaning off of the pillar... He's going to fall off. "Ah!" 

Gabo quickly runs towards Taichi as he was falling off. He reaches for Taichi's cape and hoping that he'll grab it in time... But it was too late... He watches as Taichi fell off the platform... "TAICHI!!!"

Zero heard the cried of his tamer's name, and turn to see what's happening. He quickly flies back to catch Taichi before he falls, but the other two NeoDevimon interferes... "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Zero charge at them with punches throwing from the left and the right. The two NeoDevimon dodges all of Zero's attempts and one of them manage to hit Zero with its blade sending another joint of electricity through his body. "Aughh!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi hit the side of the pillar from just a few feet down from the platform. Luckily the pillar isn't very steep so instead of falling straight downward, he's being glided down from the side of it. He keeps on rolling around as he was trying to sturdy himself, so he spread his arms and held his feet together as he starts sliding down.

After a while of this, Taichi reach the bottom of the pillar, and landing on the ground facing upward. "Ow..." He sat up... 'At least my head isn't busted...' Taichi checks his body. He was glad that there wasn't any serious injuries such as broken bones or large amount of bleeding, just a lot of minor cuts to his arms and legs because those wasn't being protected by any clothing.

He stands up and dusts himself... He checks his surroundings... being here seems like being at the bottom of a canyon with these entire rock pillars surrounding him. 'I need to get back up there and help Zero...'

Another person's voice was heard. "You… You're the V-Tamer?" 

Taichi looked at the sound at the voice and his eyes widen in shock… "H… Hikari…?"

He can only stare at the little girl whom resembles his little sister... but... could it be his little sister? She has the same face as his little sister. She wears a gray t-shirt covered over by a purple leather jacket with brown sleeves. She also wears a matching purple skirt. There appears to be a Digivice similar to Taichi's hanging from her left arm. Those are clothing that she wouldn't wear.

"O... Oniisan..." The little girl said quietly but loud enough for Taichi to hear. "So... you were here?"

"Hikari! It is you!" Taichi ran towards his sister and hugs her brotherly. "I'm glad you're safe! Hikari!"

The two froze there in place as time stopped for the two...

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

Taichi felt a huge shove and fell on his butt. He looked up and sees something that he'd never seen before from his sister... Those eyes... filled with hatred...

"You're... here too... Taichi..." She muttered in anguish with her fists clenches to the side. "Why?"

He stagers up and replies. "I... I came to take you home..."

Hikari stood there and close her eyes. "No... I'm not going..."

"What? Why?" Taichi questions...

"I'm so tired of it... all of it..." Hikari look down to the ground away from her brother's glance.

"But what about our mom... and dad?" Taichi asked.

"I don't care about them, not anymore..." She said sounding true.

Not caring? She never says something like this. Taichi is confused about this.

"Come on, you don't mean that..." 

"Of course, I meant it!" Hikari instantly yelled. "They don't know what I've been through ever since you've ran away that time." 

Taichi took back from what she said, "Ran away? It's nothing like that."

"Shut up! I know you ran away!" Hikari shouted back. "Don't pretend that I don't know... You ran away with those new friends of yours! And I bet it was to be here in this world, away from home."

"Hold on, that's not..." 

"SHUT UP!!!" Hikari clenches her fists even harder and tighten her jaws. The next thing she's going to say, she wants to make sure that he hears it loud and clear. "Because of what you put me through... I HATE YOU!!!"

Taichi couldn't believe his ears... Those words...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I'm home..." A little boy announce as he came home to his apartment from school... He wore a blue shirt with a yellow star in front of it with khakis shorts._

_"Oh... Welcome back..." Said a girl younger in a dress, whom watching TV on the couch. "How's school?"_

_"It been great..." the boy said as he walks through the door, "Hey, are you feeling better?"_

_"Yeah... I'm feeling a lot better," she said._

_The little boy smiles and dumps his backpack on the floor._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Okay here it comes." The young boy kicks the ball lightly to the girl and she caught it. "Your turn..."_

_The little girl kick the ball, but the ball went to a different direction from were the boy is..._

_The boy walks to the ball and picks it up. "We need to work on your aim..."_

_He turned back to the girl and to his shock; she was lying there... as if she just died..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_SLAP!!!_**

_"What where you thinking!?! You knew she was sick!!!" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Oniisan... I'm sorry that you've got in trouble because of me... I'll understand if you never play with me again..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This memory of that time... All of it...

Taichi couldn't handle anymore of this... He collapses facing the ground...

Hikari looks at the pitiful display from her brother. "Oniisan... or should I call you 'Niisan'... I think I'll just call you Taichi-san."

All of the sudden something crash landed behind Hikari... She turns around to see that it was one of the NeoDevimon... "You're losing? Anya..."

Another person appears from behind one of the pillars and walk up to the fallen Digimon, "Sorry... Sorry... I didn't actually think that this would be embarrassing..." It's happens to be a LadyDevimon, although there wasn't any head growing out of her shoulder... "but what would you expect from Synthetic Digimon."

"Taichi!"

Hikari and the LadyDevimon look up towards that voice and see blue Digimon flying down with two other NeoDevimon chasing him.

The LadyDevimon smiles, "I see... So that's Zeromaru..."

Zero landed next to Taichi as the other NeoDevimon landed next to the LadyDevimon.

"Taichi are you alright?" He then looks up and see Hikari and the LadyDevimon. "You?"

The LadyDevimon hold up a hand as if she's waving hi, "Oh... Hello... My name is Anya, and I'm her Digimon."

Hikari stare at her Digimon with her eye twitching, "Let's get out of here."

The Two NeoDevimon picks up the fallen one and carries it off.

"Right, right." The LadyDevimon, Anya, said as she picks up Hikari and place her on the shoulder. "Well, later..." She starts flying off the ground and off into the sky.

"Hey!" Zero jump towards the sky and start chasing after her.

"Wait! Zero!"

This stops Zero in his tracks and turn back to Taichi, "Eh? What are you talking about? She's your sister isn't she? So we should go after her."

"No..."

Zero can only watches in surprise as his Taichi sheds tears.

**To be continued… **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was a long chapter... I'm hoping to cut down on the Kilobytes, not up. 

Okay… I hope Hikari fans won't be upset about what I did to this version's Hikari. Should I write about how Hikari turns out be this way first, as a back story, or should I continue this one and leave readers in the dark, and then tell Hikari's back story?

Update: I think I'll go through one more chapter before telling Hikari's story, so that I can drag her after character out more.

I think that I'm a lot better at writing action scenes then the simple drama/comedy type.

Does anyone actually know which one's Pal and which one's Pul? I don't know and just make guesses. If someone knows, tell me so I can change this.

I notice that people have been also reading my old fanfic "The Legendary Digivices" and wanted me to continue the fanfic... but if I start working on that one again then I wouldn't have time for this fanfic. I would like to finish this one more then the LD fanfic.

Sorry about not having a translation from before…   
Oniisan - A special older brother  
Niisan – A regular older brother

Being called Taichi-san or Mr. Taichi is like being discarded as being a brother.

A reply to "Lavos the Time Apocalypse" review  
-I have something small in stored for him in the future... not near future thought.

To "Alex Warlorn"  
-Thank you for catching that

To "Duo"  
-This website has some a lot but right now it looks like it's down the last time I checked…  
  


Update: The webmaster informs me of their new website.


	3. Have you forgotten? Do you remember?

Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 02  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or even the Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 01 Manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 02**  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
**Have you forgotten? Do you remember?**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOW DID I GET STUCK IN THIS MESS!?!"  
  
Gabo shouted as he ran very fast through the dessert field carrying a large bag on his back… apparently right behind him is a group of Scorpiomon, at least a dozen, chasing him as they jump up and under the sands like fish in water.  
  
"HOW!?! HOW!?!" Gabo screamed out loud as his thought starts to drift back to the time when he last talks with Zero the day before.

_"Taichi won't do anything… Gabo, please go back to __Star__City__ and bring help…"_

Gabo yelled in tears, "I wish that he would bring me back there himself!!!" All the sudden he trips and starts tumbling downhill applying sand burns to his body as he hit the bottom. "Ouch…" He quickly gets up and prepares to run again. But to his horror, he at a bottom of the ditch! It'll be impossible for him to get back up without the Scorpiomon catching up to him. "AHH!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!! HELP!!!"

  
Just before the group of Scorpiomon reaches Gabo, a blur flew across the front of the Scorpiomon, all the sudden, they stops… Visible lines started to appears all over their bodies of the first few Scorpiomon, and then red liquids started spraying out of those lines. The other Scorpiomon stared in shock as their buddies started disappearing. A large shadow covers overhead and the Scorpiomon, in fear, started burying themselves in the sand.

Gabo looks up to see who it was… It was hard to make out as the sun blinded him from sight. However, he can make out is a large Digimon being ride on its back by someone like a Tamer. "Taichi? Zero?"

The Digimon and tamer moves closer to the ground. "I could kill you for mistaking me like that, Gabumon."

To Gabo surprise, it was Neo and his Gryphomon.  
  
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I did not expect to be rescued by Neo… But something new is good." 

Gabo was bandaged in Starcity at the square. The sitting around him are Neo, Hideto, Mari, Sigma, and Iga.

"Whatever…" Neo said with his arm crossed. 

Iga started worrying about something. "Just where's Taichi and Zero?"

"Well it's like this…" Gabo started. "When we were traveling towards the facility that Jijimon lead, we were attacks by a group of NeoDevimon."

Sigma still have the top half of his mask on since he gotten Mari to stop trying to take it off. "NeoDevimon? But didn't all the ones that Neo have created was destroyed."

Everybody stare at Neo, with Iga having his hand on his sword about to draw it out.

"I have no clue what's he's talking about…" Neo replied.

Gabo continues, "Taichi said that they are stronger then a regular ultimate, and those attack that they used is different as well."

'Wait a second…' Neo thought to himself. 'It can't be **those**…'

"So what happen?" Hideto asked.

"During that fight, Taichi got separated from the fight, and when I found him and Zero… He was crying…"

"He cried?" Neo asked… This sounded interesting.

"Yeah… Zero told me that Taichi's sister was somehow involved in this."

They all cried out, "Taichi's sister?!?"

Mari raises her hands, "Hold on. You're telling me that the cute little girl from the other day did that to Taichi?"

Neo lay back and look to the sky, "Got chewed out by his own sister I see…" 

Iga thinks about this for a while, "There were circulating rumors about a Tamer joining side with the Rebels, and staying at Devil's Gate. Description: A little girl."

Mari thought for a little bit. 'A little girl. A little girl… um….' She pounded her hands as a light bulb turn on. "So Taichi's sister, Hikari, is on their side."

Everybody else sweat drops…

Gabo wasn't interested in Mari's thinking skills, "Somebody needs to help bring back Taichi…"

"And I volunteer!"

Hideto hand was up… but if you look closely Mari is holding his hand by the wrist.

Hideto panic. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" 

Mari lets go of Hideto's hand. "Well… I really don't want leave here… and you are the right man for the job."

"She's right, you know…"

Hideto panic some more. "Sigma not you too!!! Why me?"

"Other then Rei." Sigma started, "You are the one, that is human, who spend the most time with Taichi…"

Hideto resorted in asking a question, "Then why not sent Rei?" However a deadly glance from Neo answered that question. "Eh…" His head lowered in defeat. "Alright you win…"

'Him crying eh…' Neo thought, 'that's something I want to see.' Neo sat up. "Look if you want, I'll go with you…"

"Really?" Hideto asked, He haven't been with good term with Neo in a while ever since a time long ago involving Rei, this comes as a shock to him.

"Yes… But under one condition…" Neo explain.

"Eh… what's that?"

 "That no one would let Rei knows about this." Neo points to everybody. "Not a single one of you."

Little did they know; Rei was secretly listening in on this by hiding behind a portable concession stands. She remembers what happened with Taichi from a few days ago 'I can't… I can't see you like this with your sister…" And thus she left, undetected.

Neo stood up. "Well, we'd better get going before the sun sets again. With Gryphomon and Omegamon, it wouldn't take us that long to get where ever the Gabumon say it was."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another part of Star City.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!?!" Pal screams out of the top of her lungs.

"Quiet down, I don't want them to hear me." Rei quietly whispered.

Pal lowered her voice, "But to Devil's Gate? Are you crazy?"

Pul looked confused, "Devil's Cake?"

"Gate, you idiot, Gate…"

Rei look at the two… "Well?"

Pal cross her arms and look on with a mean face. "Why do you want us to take you to Devil's Gate?"

"I really wanted to help Taichi… and his sister, Hikari…" Rei remembers the time when she first met Taichi's sister. 'That look she gave me… It was like she is in pain from realizing something.'

"So why don't you go to Taichi then?" Pal asked, "I would be much safer there."

"Yeah, but my brother is going to be there. He probably won't let me help him."

"If I say 'No' then would you still go?" Pal asked.

"Well… Yeah… Maybe…" Rei said, unsure of herself.

Pal lowers her head, she just gave up. "I hope I don't regret this, we'll go with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the rocky terrains where Zero battled the NeoDevimons.

Zero hands Taichi, whom is sitting down next to a pillar, a bowl of soup filled with meat and vegetables. He has have been worrying about Taichi's condition after that fight with the NeoDevimon, and the encounter with Hikari. He have never seen Taichi like this, so fragile, before in his life. His eyes look more dead then it is alive.

After taking a few bite with a spoon Taichi set the bowl down.

"Taichi?"

"My sister hates me… She… Really hates me…" Taichi barely stopped crying; at least he wasn't in bad shape as it was yesterday.

Zero tries to cheer him up. "Come on… It's not like it's the end of the world or anything…"

"SHE HATES ME OKAY!!!" Taichi cried out, then looks downward and said in a low tone of voice, "I shouldn't have been here in the Digital world in the first place…"

"You're wrong…" Zero firmly said. "If you didn't come to this world and your world wouldn't survive…"

Taichi didn't respond for a while, then whispered, "I'd almost killed her once…"

Zero eyed in shocked. "What?" 

"It happened back before I even got you as a V-pet." Taichi started. "And because of me… she almost died…"

Zero had been intentionally listen to the story. "I see…"

'I guess I've been waiting for a while without noticing it.' Said Taichi, as he thinks about the time she came home from the hospital.

_"I'm sorry that I'd got you in trouble, I won't mind if you hate me…"_

Taichi look up to the sky and thinks about what he had seen on the day Hikari disappeared… 'And seeing that playground again didn't help.' 

The place has been peaceful and depressing for the two until they heard footsteps approaching him. They look to see who it is… It was Gabo leading Neo, his Gryphomon, Hideto, and his two Digimon; Org, the WarGraymon, and Meluga, the MetalGarurumon. 

From the look on Neo, he was pissed at something. "So that's what's going on? Mind telling me that story, with details?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is Devil's Gate?"

Rei stare in awe at the scenery from a mountain top. Judging by the name, Devil's Gate, it is expected to be a place where there is no sign of life. But that's not the case. It was more of a town then an actual gate. There were stone buildings some being two stores high. The ground around it isn't made of sands, or brown dirt; it was covered with grass, flowers, and trees. It looks more like Heaven then it is Hell, especially with the sun still up.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" 

Pal look annoyed at the lack of confident Rei had in her. "Well of course!"

Not only was there liquid coming out of Pul's nose, there were some coming from his mouth. "Now where's the cake?"

Pal got ticked off. "I'd told you there is no cake!"

Rei look down the ledges and quickly backs away. "Guys quiet down… someone's coming!"

On the ledge below come two Digimons, an Evilmon, a small black Digimon with a very huge mouth and wings coming out of its back; and an Ogremon, a Green human shape Digimon with horns coming from the head and carries a club where ever it goes.

The Evilmon look towards the sky. "Nice weather we're having today."

The Ogremon stretch his arms. "Yeah…"

"Heard that we might be fighting again soon."

"If we are, let's finish our round so I can get a new club from a tree!" Ogremon replied while showing off his club, which is broken in half. "I wish that Tamer's Digimon haven't had done that… Oh well."

The two Digimon began leave, and Rei took a peek to see them. 'Good, they're leaving.' Rei then notice that her hand started moving from its position on the ledges. She sweet drop and mutters, "Uh Oh…"

The ledge crumbles under Rei's hands, and she fell head first down below. "AHHH!!!"

Pal and Pul stared in horror as Rei fell from the edge and onto the one below. They were about to go and see if she alright, but they realized that the Evilmon and the Ogremon notice Rei as well.

Pul broke down in tears. "AHH!!! WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?!" He then perks up. "I know let's save her!"

Pal hit her brother with the stick she carries. "WE CAN'T FIGHT TWO ADULT LEVELS!!! WE HAVE TO RUN BACK AND GET HELP!!!"

The two flies away, leaving Rei to her fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei was thrown into the jail of the town. 

"Hey why am I in here?" Rei shouted. 

The cell that she is made out of stone wall with metal bars covering the back windows and the front of the cell. Inside the cell there was only dirt and a bundle of hay for prisoner to sleep.

The one serving as the Jailer is a Bakemon. "Tisk… I remember that you're the one with the V-Tamer. So you should know why you're in here… I think."

"Because of the war?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Rei thought about blaming this Digimon about the war they have started after the previous one was over, but declined since it probably wouldn't do much good anyway. However, there's something that she wants to accomplish. "I heard that there is a Tamer here… may I speak to her?"

"The V-Tamer's sister? Why?"

'Bingo,' Rei thought, this has to be Hikari that he's talking about. "Please."

The Bakemon have some though about this… "Alright then… I'll see what I can do…" He said as he was about to leave, "and please do not make a lot of noise. We don't like it here."

"Okay," Rei chirped as the Bakemon left. After it disappeared from sight, she immediately went to the windows and tries to go through it. She doubts that she'll meet with Hikari behind bars.  She pulled on the bars with all her strength but it just wouldn't budge. She tries the same thing with the bars in the front of the cell, and it still wouldn't budge. She also tries to squeeze her way through it, but her head got stuck on the process. She sweat drop… "Help…"

After a few minutes of trying to get out of the bars, Rei manage to get out by pulling her head back into the cell. "I give up…" she sat on the bed made out of hay and though about the two that manage to get away. 'I hope that the two could reach the others in time.'

Rei was brought back towards reality as she heard the cell door creaked opened. She looks up and sees her, Hikari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It happened when I was as young as Hikari is now." Taichi started while he was still on sitting on the ground while everyone else listens.

"She was sick one day… I though she was feeling better so I took her out to play soccer with me… But because I made her play soccer, she collapse and was taken to a hospital… She almost died that day… and what made it worst, when she came home; she said that it was her fault and that she won't mind if I was mad at her..."

After that long pause, indicating that the story was over, Neo walk up to Taichi and with one hand picks him up by his shirt. "YOU JERK!!!"

Taichi felt a lot of pain as he landed on the ground after being punch in the stomach by Neo. Not only that he's hurt, he was confused as to why he's being attacked by Neo… All he did was told them about that time that with Hikari when she almost died. Neo didn't stop there as he starts stumping him with his feet.

"Hey let me go!!!" Zero was being held back from behind, by Hideto's Omegamon, and not being able to help his Tamer.

Gabo was about to rush in and stop Neo from potentially killing Taichi, but was stop by the Gryphomon. "What are you doing!?! Hideto?"

Hideto only looks away with his head hung low.

Neo asked in a low voice as he stops kicking him. "How dare you say those things in front of me, Taichi?"

Taichi gathered up all his strength and stands on his knees. "Why would you care?"

"Because you are pissing me off." Neo answered angrily.

"Go ahead hit me then…" Taichi replied… "After what I've done to her… I'd probably deserve it."

This was really making Neo madder at Taichi. He threw his fist at Taichi's face, but stop at the last millimeter.

Taichi didn't flinch… "Well?" He got his answer as Neo round house kick him in the head, and he was knock back down by it.

"You Jerk." Neo said while Taichi was still on the ground holding his head. "You think that you're the worst brother in the world? Have you forgotten about my sister and me?"

"Rei?" Taichi haven't considered about the relationship with the Saiba siblings. Just hearing it just brings back the life in his eyes.

Neo sat down across from Taichi. "You say that you almost killed your sister… Just be glad that her life is not going to change… As for me…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"REI!__ LOOK OUT!"_

_Rei didn't notice on time as the truck struck her. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's never going to walk again in the real world." Neo continues, "Your sister was lucky enough to be able to enjoy her life without going through bad changes like Rei had."

Taichi only sit there thinking: how could he forget about their lives? "Neo."

Neo responded by punching Taichi in the jaw. "I'm not done yet… You were eight at that time when that happened… Rei lost use of her legs last year. I was far too older then you were so it hurt more that I've failed. "

Taichi put a hand on his jaw to message the pain out of it, he's just glad that punch didn't dislocate it… "Sorry… I'll try not to let it bother me…"

Neo chuckles, "Well what do you know…. You are a human kid…"

Taichi also tried to laugh with Neo, despite those blows to his head really hurt his jaw.

Gabo looks on in shock, "Wow… I'd never though I'd see the day when Neo cheer up Taichi."

Hideto smiles as he looks on. "This is the way Neo was before Rei got injured because of me."

"Really?"

Hideto nod in reply.

"Hey… You can let me go now." Zero said to Omegamon.

Omegamon replied in a duo voice as he let him go, "Sorry."

Neo stood back up and walk to his Gryphomon, "Since you're feeling better, I'll be going."

Hideto look on confused with that, "What's going on?"

"There's something I'd needed to check on. I'll meet you back at StarCity." Neo said as he sat on Gryphomon. "Later…" With this Neo and Gryphomon flew off into the sky.

"So what should we do now?" Gabo asked after Neo flew out of sight.

Taichi though about it for a bit, although he had been trouble thinking. "I guess we can go back to StarCity, and wait to see if anything happened."

Hideto was glide that everything is getting back to normal for Taichi. "Hopefully we'll run into Hikari on the next attack, and you'll fix everything between the two of you."

"Huh?" Taichi and Zero were confused from Hideto saying the next attack.

Hideto, Gabo, and Omegamon jerked as something just struck them. They have forgotten to tell them about Hikari joining the other side.

Gabo was nerviest. "Um… Taichi." 

Hideto claps his hands together in an apology form. "Please don't get depress again..."

We see the rocky terrains from above… All peaceful with the setting sun shining.

"**WHAAAAT!!!"******

Now we see a few pillars, all involve with the last battle, collapsing at the same time with dust flying up.

Zero's eyes were wide open after hearing that. Hideto, Gabo, and Omegamon back away from Taichi after his out burst.

"First my sister said she hates me and now this!!!" Taichi screamed out, this was giving him a headache. "She shouldn't be in this war! Anything but this war!"

A sweat drop rows down Hideto's head. "Well he's angry… That's a good sign of improvement…"

Taichi put a hand on his head. "Oh man… what's next?"

The answer is given as they see Iga running towards them with Pal, and Pul right behind them. "About time I'd track you guys down!"

Pal was flying as fast as she can, "We have a serous problem!!!"

Pul was next to Pal. "Problem! Big Problem!"

They were moving so fast that they slid as they put on the brakes.

Gabo asks, "What's going on?"

Pal cried out, "Rei got captured by the Rebels!"

"What!?!"

Taichi start feeling his head pounding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another part of continent of Folder, away from the mist of war, Neo arrive with his Gryphomon at the remains of Demon's castle. The place was pretty much well standing and it looks like it can still be use as a base. Most of the rocky exterior was still intact with just windows broken and a huge chunk that was made by Hideto's Omegamon.

Neo has gotten mixed emotions about this place. This place reminded him of the Power that he once had when he became the Tamer of Arcademon, and became the leader of an Army after backstabbing the leader before, Demon. He felt angry about being tricked by Demon, Neo thought he'd seen the last of him when Arcademon absorb Demon, but he came back at the ended by using Arcademon's body. It was obvious that Demon expected being betrayed by him.

'What the hell am I doing?' Neo though to himself. He didn't come here to reflect on the past.

"WHO GOES THERE!?!"

Neo turn towards the voice.

It was a Devimon, and he notice who the trespasser was. "Neo-sama!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun almost set at Devil's Gate. The dirt ground among the stone buildings was lightened by torches. Walking on these ground are Hikari and her Digimon, Anya, the LadyDevimon.

"The nerve of that girl!" Hikari was in a bad mood after talking to Rei… "She makes me so angry!"

 "Well… at least you know what your brother been up to." Anya was walking with her hands at the back of her head as she was resting it. "By the way, what's with that necklace?"

"I got it from that girl." Hikari hold up a pendent that was around her neck and looks at it. The pendent is shape oval with multiple lines going through it, and a huge dot right at the center of it. 'What is this strange feeling I'm getting from it? It feels… familiar…'

BOOM!

Hikari's thought was interrupted as she heard a loud explosion coming from behind her. "WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON!!!"

Anya only thought of one thing, "An attack?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just outside where the explosion took place, Zeromaru and Omegamon are engage in midair combat against the three NeoDevimons.

Zeromaru is doing a good job at dodging two of them at the same time, but with both on each side of him, he have a hard time trying to hit back.

Omegamon on the other hand was swinging his Graysword aiming at the NeoDevimon he was dealing with, but because of his size, he was too slow to hit a small, fast moving target.

Taichi and Hideto are watching from the sideline as the fight was happening. 

'Come on Gabo, Iga… hurry it up.' Taichi though as he sent a message to Zero through his Digivice.

Zero grabs the arm of the NeoDevimon in front of him and brought his blade to stab the enemy behind him electrifying it. Then he back fists the opponent he was holding on to sending it flying backwards onto the ground. He then turn back to the one behind him and punch him with the opposite hand. 

Omegamon is still having trouble against the one NeoDevimons. He swings his sword horizontally at the NeoDevimon, but it flew over it. 

The NeoDevimon then hit Omegamon on the head with the blade and sending jolt electricity down on him.

This only fazes Omegamon as he swings his Graysword at it again. The NeoDevimon moved out of the way and give distant between them. Omegamon take this opportunity to aim his GaruruCannon at his opponent and starts firing shots at it. However Omegamon is just wasting energy as all of the shots didn't hit its target as the NeoDevimon moves quickly away from each shots and speeding towards him.

'No choice,' Hideto though as he cross his chest with his two Digivice being active and start displaying a text. "Org! Meluga! GET READY!"

"**PARTITION**!" 

The two Digimon that form Omegamon separate from each other while the NeoDevimon sail pass where Omegamon used to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on outside?" Rei asked to herself as she look out the bar window.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" The Bakemon chanted as it fly around in circle.

Rei just thought of a plan to get her out of here, and it really help that this Bakemon isn't smart. "Get me out of here first."

"I can't do that!" The Bakemon yelled in panic.

"You're supposed to escort me to safety." Rei said. "That's what a Jailer does."

"That's right!" The Bakemon went for the keys and unlock the cell door. "Let's go!"

The Bakemon didn't lead Rei far as when it flew out the door, it got hit by a beam of fire.

"Petit Fire!"

The Bakemon landed on the side of a building.

Rei recognized the owner of that attack, "Gabo!"

"I shouldn't be doing this," said Gabo as he ran towards Rei with Iga right behind him. "I'm no fighter."

Iga draw his sword out, "Watch it! It's still alive!" He charges towards the downed Bakemon with his sword pointing to it.

"IGA! STOP!"

Iga stop at the sound of Rei shouting and was confused. "What?"

The Bakemon take the time to recover and with his huge muscular arm that was hidden underneath its cloth, it punches Iga sending him flying back to Rei.

Iga looks on as the Bakemon fled in panic. He looks at Rei. "Why did you stop me?"

Rei didn't reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why won't they stay down?" Zero asks as punch the NeoDevimon away and sent it flying to the one Meluga, the MetalGarurumon, is fighting.

Meluga jump out of the way as the two NeoDevimon almost hit him. "Zeromaru! Watch it!"

Zero said with his hand, in an apologized, on his head. "Sorry… I'll be more carefaughh!!!." He was interrupted as he got slam from the third NeoDevimon and knock to the ground.

"Sorry Zero!" Org, the WarGreymon, replied.

"Really?" Zero manages to say while being buried under the dirt with the NeoDevimon on him. "You guy sure your not over with me betting you up yet?"

"Fufufufufu."

"Shut up already!" Zero punch the NeoDevimon, that was on top of him, into the pack.

Taichi made a mental note of this situation. 'Zero does not work well in team." Seeing that all three NeoDevimon are right at each other. "Zero! Now's your chance!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikari just made it outside of the battlefield to watch the end of the battle with Anya.

"DRAGON IMPALSE!!!"

Hikari was in shock as the sky turning as bright as the sun. "What's going on!?!" She looks up towards that light and see something that shape like a white medieval dragon flying straight down to the ground. 

Anya instantly grabs Hikari and shields her. "Hikari Look out!"

They weren't that close to be hit by the attack but the force of the blow cause many rocks and derbies to fly, even one of the houses got blown down.

After the wind died down, the two open their eyes to see a huge pit right in front of them where that dragon had slammed into. It was many yards wide and the bottom was not visible.

Anya was in shock of the big hole it was almost a mile wide and the deep was bottomless. "Did he… A perfect… Zeromaru?"

"Those Digimons…" Hikari said as she was watching this unfold. "They're gone… all three of them."

"Yeah… I can't feel them anymore." Anya replied.

"HIKARI!!!"

Hikari recognize the voice as it came from the other side of the bottomless pit. She utters in discuss, "Taichi."

The two stared at each other…

'So what she said was true then.' Hikari thought to herself.

Hideto, who wasn't being notice, saw something that Hikari is wearing. "Taichi! That necklace!" 

"What?" Taichi took a closer look at what Hideto was seeing. "Rei's pendent!"

"Hey kid! Where did you get that?!" Hideto shouted at her.

Hikari calmly stood up and raise the pendent on her hand. "So there is something going on with this… I would appreciate if you don't call me kid." She put a lot of stress on the word 'kid'.

"That doesn't belong to you!" Hideto shouted angrily. "Give it back to Rei!"

Hikari pretends to think… "Nah… I don't think so."

"Hikari." Taichi's voice appeared to be strong showing that he's not in a negative mood. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I was told to keep it." Hikari answered. Then she mutters, "I would like to know why…"

A new voice was heard, "So you don't know?"

Everyone turns to the newcomer as he flew down from a Gryphomon. "NEO!"

Hikari step back…

Anya looks at Neo with fear. "It's him…"

Neo continue speaking ignoring the other. "Who ever owns it have the power to evolve their Digimon? Nothing more, nothing less."

The others stared in shock as Neo just told the secret of his sister's pendent.

Hideto was the first to react. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

Neo didn't react. "Calm down… I perfectly know what I'm doing." He then turns to the Hikari and Anya. "I've heard about your cause… I'll be helping you."

Hikari face lit up from hearing that.

Taichi look on angrily. "What? You're joining them?"

Neo stared back at Taichi. "Don't misunderstand me.  I said I'm helping them, not fighting with them…." Neo look back to the members of the rebels. "Get going already…"

Hikari was disappointed but nods her head.

"Right." Anya took Hikari on her shoulder, and flew away.

After watching her sister flew off Taichi turn to Neo, "You have some explaining to do."

"Thank you for pointing that out Mr. Obvious."

**To be continued… **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow… done in less then two months. I've actually surprised at myself.

My head hurts trying to write the fight scene for Zero, Org, Meluga, vs. NeoDevimon. I gave up on my third try.

That does it I'm sticking to only one text editor.

To "Roger-Vic"

-Keep up the good work with your webpage.

Well Hikari's story is up next… I've already have an outline for it and it's three times as long as the outline of this one. Tell then… Later.


	4. Hikari Story

Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 02  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or even the Digimon Adventures: V-Tamer 01 Manga.

Okaasan – Mother

Otousan – Father

Note: in my previous chapter Hikari calls Taichi, Oniisan… I was wrong… It was suppose to be Oniichan… I'm going back to fix it later.

The first half of it was hard for me to write… Brace yourself.

--------------------------------------------  
  
**Digimon**** Adventures: V-Tamer 02**  
  
**Chapter 4 (side story) **  
  
**No longer see myself**

**Hikari story**  
  
--------------------------------------------

I am Yagami Hikari. I was a little girl who do as she's told, or a child who worries about everyone else besides herself. I'm also the one who's known as the one who loves her older brother. That's not true… not anymore… It started over half a year ago.

--------------------------------------------

It was just a few days before summer vacation started with the schools being out on August 1st.

There I was sitting on the desk in the room I've shared with Taichi, thinking about how I should I tell my parents about the pamphlet I've found for a summer camp as our cat, Miko, was playing with the whistle that I was holding while it swings slowly around her. 'It's close by home so, it should be that far. I should also let Oniichan see this.'

"No you can't go."

My ears perks as I hear Mom said that. I quickly look at the door… She wasn't there.

I got off the chair and open a small crack on the door to see what was going on.

"But Mom, this rarely comes." Oniichan plead.

"And it had to be on August 1st. don't you remember that we're going over to your grandparents place?" Mom asked.

I remember about our grandparents, they wouldn't mind if neither my brother nor I come. They kept on telling us to live our lives… although I don't really know what that meant.

"Yeah but…"

Mom looks at him closely and asks, "Do you really want to go to this 'Digimon' tournament?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping to get in this one." My brother joked.

Okaasan sight in defeat. "Alright you can go. I guess it's just Me, Hikari, and your father that is going then."

"Thanks Mom."

I close the door. Oniichan have something to do at that time… I didn't want to change his plan just because I wanted to go somewhere else. I crumple up the pamphlet and toss it in the trash can.

I could have gone myself but… not without my brother.

--------------------------------------------

A few days had already passed and it's August 1st.

I was feeling fine that day and I was about to go with our parents to our grandparents house.

Mom was speaking with Oniichan, "Remember the rules Taichi…"

Oniichan interrupt, "I know, I know, No friends over, feed Miko, and be home by 8PM to answer the phone."

"Good luck on the Tournament, Oniichan." I said to him as we were walking out the door.

"I'll win it for you then." He said with a thumb up.

"Hey… Let's get going now." Dad said before he starts closing the door. "We'll see you in a few days."

"Good bye, Taichi…" I said just before the door close.

--------------------------------------------

That night… Mom called home but there wasn't any answer… She panics a lot and made us go home. When we arrived nothing in the house had change. There wasn't any indication that he was there. The bed was made and Miko's bowl hasn't been filled yet.

Mom instantly called the police about this…

The last place that they manage to track down Oniichan was at the mall where the Digimon convention was held.

They had learned that he was disqualified from being in the Tournament because of his V-pet.

Then it hit me.

_"I'll win it for you then."_

He couldn't win it and he couldn't stand to face me if… He ran away…. It was my fault.

IT'S MY FAULT!

--------------------------------------------

The entire month had ended and school started back up again. I realize that this was the first time I'm going to school without my brother.

"Sorry that I couldn't take you to school," my mom apologies. She had been working very hard to find Oniichan. She refused to change the calendar as it still said August 1st, the day we last see Oniichan.

"I'll be fine," I told her as I left the door.

--------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and I am sitting with my friends in the classroom with our desks facing each other. The three of them looks just like your average Japanese elementary school students. We all are short, brown hair, girls.

One of my friends starts the conversation by asking me. "How are you handling it?"

"Huh?"

She continues, "About your brother being gone."

One of my other friends looks worry. "Wabiru-chan, you shouldn't be asking her about that."

"Don't worry Kinko." I told her, "I don't mind."

I took a breath and took a bite off the sandwich that I have. "It's just been different…"

Wabiru asks on. "How so?"

"Well… I've been… doing stuff by myself. Okaasan and Otousan is very busy everyday."

Another one of my friends asks. "Hikari-san… are you sad?"

"Yeah… a little… Konmei… just a little."

Then the teacher came into the room and lunch is over.

--------------------------------------------

It felt like school went by really quickly. Everybody rush out of the building as the bell rung. They were so used to the summer brake that it was hard for them to go back to school. But not us, we were slowly walking away. Both Wabiru and Kinko walk in front of me while Konmei was walking behind me.

Wabiru look back to me and said, "Hikari… Sorry for bringing it up."

I told her, "Don't mention it… I'll be fine."

Kinko look back and smiles. "It's best to forgive and forget."

It was nice of them to be saying those but it just felt wrong. We manage to reach the gates when it happens. I felt a huge pain exploded in the back of my head. "Uhg…"

I heard Konmei cry out my name. "HIKARI!!!"

I fell down to the ground.

I could only hear cries of my friends as my vision turn black. "HIKARI!!!"

--------------------------------------------

I later woke up with that pain still on the back of my head. The first thing I saw is the ceiling of some room.

I heard someone speak, but I don't know whom. "Hikari, you're awake."

I have no clue why my head hurts so much… I brought my hand to my head. I felt that there's bandages wrap around my head. I look around the room while I was lying down on the bed. I recognized that this place is the school's clinic; I've often come here when I get sick from time to time. With me are my friends and the school's nurse, Furiidamu-san.

"What… What happened?" I asked.

Furiidamu-san checks the bandage that was wrapping around my head. "You were hit by a rock… It seems like someone thrown it at you."

Konmei walk up to me sobbing. "Are you okay? Hikari!"

Kinko patted Konmei on her head. "We didn't see who threw that rock. There were too many people around."

Wabiru look angry. "Now, why would anyone throw a rock at you?"

I didn't know the answer to that myself.

"Hikari," Furiidamu-san started talking. "Your parents haven't known about this. Would you want me to call them now?"

I think about this. "No… I can tell them myself."

--------------------------------------------

However I couldn't tell them, they were too busy in their search for Oniichan to be bothered. Sooner or later I'd forget about it…

--------------------------------------------

Another month had passed and Oniichan is still missing. The thought of one day Oniichan would come back keep me going through my life.

"Is your brother back yet?"

Wabiru bluntly asked during lunch period. All four of us are there.

Kinko just look on… "Wabiru…."

"I missed him, okay!!!" Wabiru shouted out like she was about to cry. "He was the coolest."

All I can say is, "he'll be back…"

--------------------------------------------

I left at the end of school. Just calmly walking through the city streets by myself.

It was a nice day…

Until someone grabs be from behind covering my mouth.

That person tosses me into the alleyway.

On the cold concrete ground I look up to see my attacker.

It was a boy who look like he was older then Oniichan… He's wearing blue jeans with a black shirt…

"Yagami Hikari…" The boy said with a grin on his face. "Yagami Taichi's sister…"

That person knows me, and Oniichan. I though. Although I don't know what's going on.

That boy smiles.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with a scared tone.

The boy just step on my stomach and start grinding it.

"I've heard your brother ran away…" He stops grinding on my stomach. "That coward…"

"What?" I manage to say as I grab my stomach in pain.

He cracks his knuckles. "Guess the only person left for me to beat up is you."

"Why? Why me?" That was the first time that I ask that question.

"You're brother humiliated me months ago… He's not here for me to beat up. And guess who is." He laughs as he cracks the rest of his knuckles, it's very scary. "I wasn't sure at that he would come back or not. I even waited for a month to make sure when I threw that rock at you."

I was in shock. This person hates Oniichan. He wanted to hurt me instead.

"Hahahahaha"

Blow by blow… Though by though…. Pain by pain…

He won't stop… He keeps on hitting me… He keeps on kicking me… It keeps going… It won't end… It hurts...

Oniichan… He'll come help me. I could only look at the entrance to the alleyway… Help me… Oniichan…

"HELP!"

My cry of help didn't last long as he place his hands around my neck and start squeezing it hard. I felt like my eyes were going to sleep without closing them. This catches the attention of my attacker.

He let go of my neck. "You should learn to shut up."

My entire body hurts as I was breathing heavily with my back on the ground.

"Don't waste air…" He then looks at the object next to my head. "Especially on THIS!"

My whistle! His shoe dove at it. I could only watch as it got shattered into many pieces.

He then turn and walk away. "Glad to meet you… I'll be seeing you again real soon… Yagami Hikari."

"Hahahahah."

I lay there. Staring at what left of my whistle, nothing more then a string with a small piece of metal, as tears won't stop coming from my eyes.

--------------------------------------------

I open the door to my apartment and step inside. I really need to tell Okaasan about that boy. I immediately go to the computer room where Okaasan had been working to find Oniichan.

"Okaasan."

She was asleep with her head rested on the keyboard. She has been trying her best to find Oniichan. She shouldn't be dealing with my problem… I close the door.

Our cat Miko crawled up to me, and rubs on my legs. "Meow…"

I pick up Miko and hug her. "Help would come… Right? Why? Why did it happen?"

That night I cried to myself. "Help would come."

But none did.

--------------------------------------------

Day by day after school I ran… everyday hoping that I won't be caught by him… I can't run away from him. I tried… but my legs aren't fast enough. If only I was older.

There are days when he won't show up… and there are days that he did… and it's always the same if he did... all that pain…

What is this I'm feeling every time I go home… is it fear?

I never did told Okaasan or Otousan about it. They were too busy to deal with my problem. I never told anyone about him…

I wish I knew who he is or what Oniichan did to him… I don't even think if he even goes to the same school that Oniichan and I go to.

One month had passed and nothing changed.

--------------------------------------------

I didn't tell my friends about this person… I didn't want them to be involved… but… that isn't how it going to be…

I was running home from school one day… Hoping that boy didn't show up and hurt me again…

I hate to admit it but the running help me kept warm from the cold weather.

My feet stop as I saw him right in front of me exiting an ally… He looks at me… He smiles… And he walks off in the opposite direction.

He didn't chase after me and beat me up… Why?

I walk toward the ally and look inside… And to my shock.

"KONMEI!!!"

She was lying on the ground faced down. I ran over to her and pick her up… but I felt something wet on my hands… It's Konmei's blood…

She didn't have anything to do with this. Why did she get hurt?

Was it because I was your friend that did this? It was because of me, isn't it? SOMEBODY ANSERW ME!!!

--------------------------------------------

I called the ambulance and they took her to the hospital. I came along to make sure she's fine.

In the hospital. I watch as Konmei's parents started crying as they were worrying about her health.

It reminded me of the time when I was in the hospital because I got hurt while playing soccer with Oniichan.

Did my parents also act this worry at that time?

--------------------------------------------

The sky had already darkened as I was returning home from the hospital. I wasn't walking fast or anything. He has to be satisfied that he beat up Konmei.

"Konochiwa… Hikari…"

My thought was wrong…

--------------------------------------------

My back was in pain as my body crashed into the trash can that was left out in the alleyway…

"Hahahaha… I feel so much better…" He said as he dust off some snow that landed on his jacket. "I'm definitely going to enjoy the holidays this year."

"Why? Why did you hurt Konmei?" I said while lying down on the ground face first.

"That's what happens when you are late to a beating," he said. "I recognize her as the one that called out your name when I threw that rock."

He then looks ups… "Aw man… it's snowing now…

As soon as he said that snow flakes started touching me.

"Don't want to catch a cold. I'll see you again sometime." He left with a smile.

I couldn't feel much pain on my body thanks to the cold day that already made my body num. I tried to get up, but my legs are not strong enough to stand. Maybe if I just rest lying down for a little bit…

The alleyway was quite… there weren't any sound at all… but then I started hearing a low sound of beeping.

I tried to find where it was coming from. It was from the trash can that I've knock over. Lying there was a small key chain… I recognized what it was. It was one of those Digimon key chains that I saw Oniichan carried on him all the time.

I tried to ignore it; it reminded me of the time Oniichan disappeared. But for some reason I can't. I picked up the Key chains and look at it.

"Were you… Were you also abandoned too?" I asked… Funny, I'm talking to a game.

It looks like it was hungry, so I press the button to feed it. It smiles and jumps around happily… I couldn't help it and smile as well.

"Say… What's your name?"

On the screen it printed out a name… **Anya**.

--------------------------------------------

Every since that day I've been with Anya all the time when I was home. I kept her around my neck on that string that had my whistle broken on it.

I couldn't take it to school though. That boy would break it like my whistle.

As for my other friends… Konmei awoken in the hospital and she didn't knew what happened, or who did that to her. The Doctors decided to keep her there for the time being until she gets better, but she manage to got out within a few weeks. I avoided talking with Konmei, Wabiru, and Kinko. That boy might see me with them and start hurting them instead just like Konmei…

Because they were my only real friends, I was left alone… However I made friend with Anya… My Digimon…

We spent through Christmas and the New Millennium together along with my cat, Miko. Two months had quickly passed.

--------------------------------------------

It was already February, I had another run in with him again and I was kicked to the ground.

"You know… maybe I should break your arms… or your legs…" The boy said while thinking. "And I don't have to worry about your brother ever coming back to stop me."

I can feel something burning inside me. "What did you say?"

He looks at me strangely. "I said he's not coming back."

I whispered, "Liar."

"What did you call me?" He walks up to me and pulls on my shirt.

I wasn't even bother by that. "I called you a liar."

"Listen here Yagami," he was angry, "your brother hasn't shown up for months now. And there is no way that he'll show up again! Your brother mind as well be dead!"

"LIAR!"

I don't know what came over me… As hard as I bite one of his hands as hard as I can.

"AHHH!!!" The boy scream in pain and he punch me off with the other hand. "YOU BITCH!!!" He then walk up to me and keep on stomping me.

While still hurting me he yells, "I have enough of being nice to you! For doing that I'm not going to let you off any day like I used too."

He stops and starts walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yagami."

I watch him walk away as I try to get up… one thought came to my mind, 'why did I do that?"

--------------------------------------------

Later that night at home…

"Anya?" I asked while looking at my Digimon while lying down on the top bank of my room. "You have changed?"

My Digimon look a lot different from the last time I've seen her, even if the screen is only in dots… Before she look like a small animal… Now she looks like a grown lady.

I remember something similar had happen with Oniichan's Digimon.

"You've evolved!" I cried out loud happily as I toss her into the air like she just accomplishes something that can't be done.

However I just stop and start thinking seriously while looking to the ceiling…

"Could I do that too?" I asked myself. "Can I change too?"

I thought about what happened today. _"I'll see you tomorrow, Yagami."_

"I have to do something…" I told myself.

It's gotten dark outside, but that didn't stop me from getting off my bed and snick out of my apartment, with Anya around my neck.

--------------------------------------------

The next day. I could have leaded the bully into any alleyway. But there were one that I wanted the bully to be at, and I led him there. He had me cornered with him blocking the entrance.

"I guess you're really in a hurry then." He said as he cracked his knuckles, "Ready for your beating?"

I stared at him without showing any feelings. "Before we begin, I have a question I want to ask you."

I can tell that he look interested, "What?"

"What would you do if something bad happened to you because of me?"

He laughs like he doesn't believe that would happen.

"Would you go tell on me? Or avoid me?"

He starts having a serious look in his face.

"If you tell on me, what would that make you? A coward? A weakling? Pathetic? I am after all eight years old and I am a girl."

He was really getting mad. "I just have enough about your questions!"

He jumps at me, but I quickly grab the rope that I had put there last night and yank on it.

The other end of the rope is attached to a top of a wooden board that was stand up in between two different types of bricks… One's that is the actual the wall of the alleyway and a fake wall that I made last night.

The boy scream in horror as all of the bricks starts falling. "Ahhh!!!"

I ran towards him and dive at his knees making him fall on me.

The bricks rain down on us pounding on him as I used him a shield.

It ended as quickly as it began as I dig myself out of the pile of bricks and look at the fallen body.

There wasn't any serious injury to him but he was unconscious. I guess some of the bricks hit him in the head.

Looking at him like that makes me happy… I'm surprised that I didn't felt guilty because of it.

I was about to leave when I just remember something… I took out a piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket.

--------------------------------------------

Later that night. I was watching the news on TV.

The female reported starts talking. "Earlier today, a young boy, identify as twelve year old Fuyougaisha Kougi, who was found unconscious in an alleyway at a nearby school. Investigators believe that bricks fall on him as he was playing with them. He was taken to a hospital downtown and he had yet to regain consciousness. However, he is wanted for questioning for the beating of a young girl in the same alleyway that had taken place a few months back. While being treated in the hospital the picture of that young girl was found in his right hand pocket. The name of the young girl will not be release to the public…"

I instantly turn off the TV and pulled out my Digimon keychain from beneath my shirt.

"Guess what, Anya?" I said with a smile on my face. "It's over now."

--------------------------------------------

A few days later there was a gossip that been going around at school.

"Hey guys!" I happily said as I sat right by my old friends. It was the end of the school and there are still kids hanging around after school to chat with their friends.

"Hikari?" Wabiru said with narrow eyes. "Why are you talking to us all the sudden?"

Konmei shyly spoke, "I… haven't… talk to you… since that time… I'm in the hospital…"

I apologized to them. "Well… I'm sorry about that. I was going threw some trouble…"

Wabiru wasn't going to take that as an answer. "What sort of trouble?"

"Just problem with Oniichan gone." I told her… Wait… did I just lied? It felt like I'm telling the truth.

Wabiru backs down on this. "Oh… I see."

"How are you feeling now?" Kinko asked me.

"Much better." I said with a smile on my face.

"Have you heard?" Wabiru said as she had her arm around Konmei. "They caught that guy who hurt her the other day. He's in a coma in the hospital."

"Yeah… I know about that." My smile grew bigger… too bad they don't know who put him there.

Wabiru smiles. "He had it coming… I heard from the other student that he was trouble from the other school."

Kinko looks at Wabiru; her face just never seems to change. "We can't be sure on that one."

Wabiru took her arm off Konmei and look at me. "So, anything new happen to you?"

"Well… Not really…"

Then all the sudden a beeping sound came from my pocket… I panic as I took it out… It fell to the floor…

Wabiru looks at it. "Hey… What's this?"

Konmei with wide eyes says, "Isn't that one of those Digimon games!?!"

I nervously answered. "Uh… Yeah…"

"I didn't know you have one of these." Wabiru said.

Konmei picks it up and looks at it. "It looks like one of the original V-pets!"

Kinko look at Konmei. "You seem to know about these."

"I always wanted one of these!" Konmei happily replied…

I'd just notice this… Konmei almost never talk about anything… This is just odd.

"I beg my parents to buy one of these for me!" Konmei gave me back my V-pet. "But they never did."

Another voice enters the conversation, a boy's voice. "That's because you wanted it after I got it."

We turn to see the boy, whom just walks through the classroom door. He looks like an average short hair boy within the same age as Oniichan.

Konmei called out… "Jin-niichan."

Oh… he's Konmei's older brother…

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Jin asked as he walks up to us.

Konmei replied, "Not yet…"

"Alright…"

I haven't met him before… why is he here now?

Kinko then said, "Because of what happened a few months ago with Konmei, their parents wanted Jin to take her home everyday…"

I replied, "Oh…"

"It should be safe now with that person being caught, but we want to make sure, just in case," Jin reply as he sit on the chair and took something out of his pocket, it was his Digimon V-pet. "How about a battle?"

"Sure." I replied… This is going to be my first time battling…

We attach our Digimon V-pet together, and start battling.

Ten seconds later…

Jin looks at his V-pet in shock… "I lost already?"

That was more of a surprise for me then it was for him… "What?"

"You already won…" Jin said as we disconnect our V-pets. "Wow… I thought there were only one other person that could beat me that fast."

Out of curiosity I asked. "Oh? Who else was it?"

"It was by your brother, Taichi…" Jin sadly said. "You're just like him… since you are his sister."

--------------------------------------------

_"You're just like him…since you are his sister."_

Those words stuck on my head throughout the entire day.

I'm just like Oniichan? That wasn't right…

I also think about being Oniichan's sister.

Because I was Oniichan's sister that Kougi decided to beat me up regularly.

Come to think of it, it was Oniichan's fault that it happened…

I stop myself there… I was blaming Oniichan?

--------------------------------------------

For the next two months I lived without Oniichan. I felt greet… I don't have to worry about me getting hurt by anyone else, especially from Kougi, who's still in a coma. Also my grades in school, which have suffered a lot because of Kougi, have been improved enough to go to the next grade level. I have my friends back, and made a new one, even thought she is a toy game.

I like what's going on.

It was already April and the school was about to hit spring break.

One day I was lying on the couch and watching news on the TV.

"Earlier Today… A giant ring appeared in the sky that looked like a portal to another world…"

I was about fall asleep as I heard the front door open.

I thought it was Otousan or Okaasan… but wait… Okaasan's in the computer room and Otousan don't come home this early from work.

I sat up from the couch and I instantly knew who came through the door. "O..nii..chan..."

--------------------------------------------

Oniichan didn't change… He is still the same… He is happy… It's like he didn't even disappeared… As if time has frozen for him…

--------------------------------------------

A few days later.

I was sitting at the desk in the room I shared with Oniichan, just watching my Digimon keychain. I heard that there was another D-1 Tournament is being held. I wanted to go with Anya...

"Hey Hikari!"

"Oniichan!" He surprised me as he came through the door. I quickly hid my Digimon in my pocket.

Oniichan just stared at me confusingly for a bit. He just smiles, "Hey there's another D-1 Tournament and I'm planning on enter it with Zero. Do you want to come too? I'll introduce you to my friends."

I then remember something, last time he went to the D-1 Tournament he disappeared, I tries to smile at him. "No thanks."

"Oh… Okay then." He said as he got down and get in the pose of someone who's about to run nonstop. "Here I go!"

He dash quickly out of the room and out the front door. Just in time for Okaasan to yell, "TAICHI!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

--------------------------------------------

A few days have passed and it was already spring break. Oniichan wanted to go meet his friends and Okaasan didn't want him to go along, so she sent me to go with him…

"Oniichan, who is he?" I asked about the older kid about fourteen years old, who just asked about me. He had a lot of hair, although not as much as Oniichan and he is wearing a middle school uniform.

Oniichan answers, "Oh this is a friend of mine."

I have a very good memory… and I know that they were not friends before that time in summer.

--------------------------------------------

We later are inside a house own by some rich people.

I met all of them…

The school kid, Hideto.

The teenage boy with silver hair, Neo.

The Blond hair teenage girl, Mari.

The long hair boy in Chinese clothing, Sigma.

And last but not lease, the girl in wheelchair, Rei…

She and Oniichan have been getting along very well. Just what is it between her and Oniichan?

She saw me looking at her. "Hey who's that?"

--------------------------------------------

The next day… Oniichan went back to that house again. I told him that I didn't want to go, and I lied to Okaasan that I was sick. But deep down inside me I felt sick.

All I could do to stay in my PJ and lying down on the top bed that I shared with Oniichan. Just thinking about what happen during the past months.

"Oniichan did run away," I said to my Digimon keychain as I was hugging it, "those people I've met, he ran away with them… I'm sure of it. It was not my fault that he did that. It was his… Why didn't I see it then?"

"I've been lonely ever since… Okaasan and Otousan have been too busy looking for Oniichan…"

"Then there was Kougi… The one who been hurting me and making my friends leaves. All because he hate Oniichan. " I felt something burning inside of me again… something painful… "Well… I hate Kougi… and I made him paid. My friends came back and everyone was happy because of it…"

I try to say with a smile, "My life has been great ever since…" but the smile faded, "Then Oniichan came back. When he came back… I felt like… I felt like I was back to the ways things were… But I don't like it anymore."

I can feel water in my eyes. "I don't want to go back, Anya. I don't want to go back into being a weak person... Anya… You showed me that I could be stronger… I don't want to go back… I don't want to…"

My eyes waters outs… "Oniichan… Why didn't you disappear again when you went last time? Why? Why? Why?"

I hold my Digimon keychain and I cried out, "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR THEN I DO!!!"

All the sudden my Digimon keychain started glowing brightly. I was taken by surprise as it grew bright enough to blind me… I didn't know what happened next.

--------------------------------------------

I woken up, I didn't know how long I've been out. I tried to adjust my eyes so that I can see where I am, but I can see light that are far away. However I saw someone next to me. "Where am I?"

Judging by the voice it was a girl. "Oh you're in the Digital world..."

"Digital world?" I have no clue what she is talking about, "Just who are you?"

"Oh... I'm just a LadyDevimon..." My eyes are now fully adjusted. I can see that I am in a cave of some sort, and that person with a smirk on her face… She has detailed stuff on her to make her look like my Digimon, Anya.

I couldn't help it but to laugh out loud. "Hahahahaha!!!"

That lady could only stare in shock. "HEY!"

"That's a really nice cosplay…" I said to her as I tried to stop laughing. "If a LadyDevimon was real then it would look like you."

"I am a LadyDevimon!" she insisted.

"Right… right…" I still wasn't calming down… "And the next thing you'll say is that you're my Digimon."

"But that's true," she said, "It's me, Anya!"

I fall silence right there, I'm not sure if I heard correctly. "What?"

"It's me, Anya." She repeated.

I didn't heard wrong. I start to panic and started to push back to get away from her. "B. bu.. but…"

I could not see were I was going. I fall off of something and landed hard on the ground just a feet below of where I was.

"Hikari! Are you alright?!" The person who clams to be Anya cried out.

"Anya?!" I was too shocked… My Digimon is right in front of me… Not as a toy, but in flesh and blood!

--------------------------------------------

We talk a lot after that meeting and soon before we knew it, the sun had already set. It was hard for me to talk to Anya. Normally in the real world, I was the one who does all the talking. We were sitting down next to the camp fire that Anya had made inside the cave.

"So even you don't know why I'm here." I said.

"Nope." Anya replied, "I was surprises that you came."

"So… What's it like being here in the Digital world?" I asked.

She then put both her hands by the fire to warm them, "Oh, not much different when I am with you back in the real world. Although there was a war that just ended here in Folder."

This sounded interesting, "A war?"

"Yeah… it was between two different armies lead by two different Digimon. One of them, Demon, was trying to rule the world, and the other one, HolyAngemon, wanted to protect the world from him. Don't know much about it though. All I know is that HolyAngemon won." Her claws accidentally got caught on fire as she was too close to the fire. "Oww! Hot! Hot!"

"Are you okay?"

Anya starts blowing on her hands… "Yeah." She ended up sitting away from the fire.

"I'm going to sleep now." She said as she lay down on the floor. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Anya."

However I didn't go to sleep just yet. I left the cave to stare at the moon and stars of the digital world. It was the first time I've been to a new world.

"Pretty…"

--------------------------------------------

The next day Anya and I left the cave. We don't know where to go to next… Well at least I don't. Anya thinks that I should go meet other Digimon, and decided that we should go to a nearby town named Devil's Gate… Oddly enough, when we reach there it was different then I have thought it would be. It looks like such a peaceful town.

There were a lot of Digimon there some that I could recognize and those I can't. There were Devimon, Orgemon, Evilmon, Bakemon, and a bunch of other Digimon. Almost all of them were dark type like Anya. All of them are out walking, talking, and having a good day like how humans are when they are out in the town.

I felt out of place here… I'm the only human around… What's even worst, I'm getting stares from these Digimon. I can hear them whisper to each other as they kept their distant

"What's a human doing here?"

"Is she a tamer from the Holy Angel Castle?"

"They are recruiting humans that young now?"

"Don't see any Digivice on her."

"Doesn't seem like she's causing trouble."

I was about to shout, leaved me alone, at them but then I felt something bump into me from the side.

I turn to look and see a small bat looking Digimon, whom fell after bumping into me.

"Huh… a PicoDevimon?" Anya identifies the Digimon.

I knee down to him. "Are you alright?"

The PicoDevimon look up at me and Anya in shock. "A Tamer!"

He then flew at me and starts crying, "You gotta help me! You gotta help me! You gotta help me! You gotta help me!"

"Hey! Slow down!" I said confusingly. "What's the matter?"

"My friend is being attacked, help!" He cried.

At first I didn't have any intention of helping anyone when I first got here, but I just can't let something like this go…

--------------------------------------------

The PicoDevimon lead us, and all of those around us, to the outskirt of the town. There are also three Digimon was there.

"Come on… Tell me where they are!"

"I told you… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lies!"

Two of the Digimon looks the same. They were shape like a human in a suit of armors. And there is a small, purple Digimon who is on four legs and his ears looked like wings.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Said the small one.

One of the armored Digimon shouts, "Stop lying! It's insulting that you felled disguising yourself as a Patamon!"

"You are already caught!" The other one said.

The little one begs, "This is who I really am!"

To my shock I see one of them hold up a big sword. "STOP LYING!"

"Anya! Stop him!"

The sword swing downward but it was soon got caught by Anya's left hand claws.

"You guys really shouldn't torture him." Anya told the Digimon whom sword was caught by her. She pushes the sword back upwards and making that Digimon fall back.

The other Digimon in armor took out his sword. "Don't interfere… wait a minute… you're one of them as well!"

Anya look at him strangely, "What are you talking about? Just who the heck are you guys?"

"We are the Knightmon squad of Holy Angel Castle." He said.

I notice that other Knightmon have gotten back up.

Anya asks, "When did the Holy Angel army start picking on child Digimon? Why are you doing this?"

The Knightmon in front of Anya said, "Rebels like you shouldn't be asking questions! Rebels should die!"

Rebels?! I thought… What's going on?

Then I saw that the Knightmon behind Anya ran up to her with his sword over his head. "Anya! Look out!"

Anya moves out of the way on time right before that Knightmon's sword hit her.

"What are you doing?" Anya punches that Knightmon in the face.

The other one also charge at Anya and she was prepared. The Knightmon swing his sword from the left to the right. Anya jump out of the way by put her right hand on the sword while it was swinging and follow it up by a kick to the head. That was cool.

The two Knightmon ran at Anya from both sides. Anya first punch the Right Knightmon's face with her right hand, then kick him with the right leg to the stomach, then straight up his chin with her left leg, and the Knightmon flip backward once and landed on his face.

Then I notice that the other Knightmon is about throw his sword down at Anya. "Behind you!"

Anya knee down and brought her claw on her left hand up and block the sword as it was going down on her. While the sword was on her left hand she spun her left leg around and sweeps the Knightmon off his feet. And before the Knightmon can land on the ground Anya kick with her right leg and sent him flying away. The other Knightmon had gotten back up, and Anya rushed at him with punches and kicks.

After a while I notice that the Knightmon that Anya knocked away is approaching the small little Digimon that we are trying to save.

Anya duck below a swing from the Knightmon and threw a kick to his face knocking him away.

I cried out to her. "Anya! The Digimon!"

The Knightmon, who's over the small Digimon, have his sword overhead preparing to strike.

"DARKNESS WAVE!!!"

I see a lot of small fire that shapes like bats flew at the Knightmon by the thousands. After all the fire bats flew by, the Knightmon still in that position. However I see cracks in his body… He then fell down to his back and start disappearing…

The other Knightmon stared in shock, "NOOO!!! You… You killed him…" He then looks at me. "A tamer… so that's why…"

Anya just stood… she just stare at where that Knightmon was before he was killed.

The Knightmon look mad, "I will avenge him one day… Just you wait…" He ran away…

There was silence for a while… and then there are cheers from all those Digimon around me!

"YAY!!!"

"ALRIGHT!!!"

"THEY WON!!!"

I was really confused…

One of those Digimon walk up to me, however it's one that I don't know.

He's the only Digimon who look like a human beside Anya… He has blond hair and a pale face with his eyes covered with a mask. He's wearing an old blue suit that him look like a vampire from one of the story, and a red and black color cape. "I'm impressed at your Digimon's strength…"

I reply, "Oh… It's nothing…"

Anya walks up to us with the small Digimon. "Sorry that the two of you have to see that… Sorry… Hikari."

"I don't feel bad that you have to… Kill that Digimon…" I heard that someone would feel bad if they were responsible for someone's death… but… I don't feel anything…

The manlike Digimon started talking, "If you don't mind, there's something I would like to discuss with you."

--------------------------------------------

We ended up talking inside one of the stone buildings… However everyone who witnesses our fight was just outside looking in through the door, or windows.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." The manlike Digimon bow. "I am a Vamdemon, by the name of Vamp, and I am the mayor of this town."

A three Bakemon brought out a chair each made of wood and set them at the stone table for each of us to sit on.

"Thank you for saving Link," said the Vamp, who's already sat down on the chair on the other side of the table, we were already sitting down. "He's always being either being picked on by other child Digimon, or get attack by members of the Holy Angel Army for mistaken for a Patamon."

"Just what kind of Digimon is Link?" Anya asked, "He does look like a Patamon with a different color."

I've never seen a Patamon before so I wouldn't know what it look like.

"Link is a new kind of Digimon, a Tsukaimon." Vamp replied.

"I see…"

"However that is not what I want to talk to you about." Vamp said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Did you know about the war that has that just ended?"

The two of us knows.

"In the war there were Digimon that can't participate," Vamp explains, "Demon knew about these Digimon and created this place for them, Devil's gate. And we are those Digimon."

Anya says, "That's kind of nice of him… Even though he did tried to take over the Digital world."

"Yeah… We didn't want to be involved in the war anyway." Vamp continues, "But now the war is over and members of the Holy Angel Army started attacking every dark Digimon in sight and calling us leftovers of the Demon army."

I begin to get mad. "That's mean."

Anya replied after, "Yes it is…"

"Some of us banded together and form a rebellion against them," Vamp explained, "and I am their leader."

He's the leader of a band of Digimon?

"What I'm asking is, please join our fight!"

This didn't shock me or Anya. I think we'd know he'll be asking you.

Anya quickly replied, "No…"

I felt angry when Anya quickly answers before me. "Anya…"

"Hikari… You are too young to be risking your life in war…" Anya told me back.

I told her, "I don't need you to decided, Anya… I'll decide for myself."

I believe that he saw that fight we just had with the two Knightmon. Since one of them ran away... This might cause problem for them. I think about this a little… Should I join in on this fight? These Digimon are being bullied… like I was… Or should I just leave them and just find a way home… but then again… I don't like home…

"Hikari?" Anya asked.

"Okay." I answered, "We'll fight."

I think I just imagined this, but… I saw that Anya was sad…

"YAH!!!"

Anya and I were surprised by the cheers from the Digimon who were watching from the outside especially from the Tsukaimon we just saved, and his PicoDevimon friend.

Vamp bow and say, "Thank you for accepting. And bringing hope for our future. Bakemon!"

A ghost looking Digimon, Bakemon, came up to Vamp all happy. "Yes?"

"Please escort our guess to their room."

--------------------------------------------

It wasn't a room… just one of the small stone buildings with a wooden door on it.

The Bakemon go over what was in the room. "Oh… here's the window… Here's the bed… Here's the chair… Here's the closet… and here's the curtains for changing."

The last part really sounded strange since I don't think that any Digimon ever change clothes … "Why would you have that?"

The Bakemon think to itself, "Gee, I don't know." It left the building with that question as thought.

I let out some air, "Really?"

Anya answers, "I bet there are other Tamers that travel around could use it."

"Huh? There are other humans besides me?"

Anya sat down on the chair… "Yeah! I heard that there were some that participated in the last war on both sides as well."

"I see…" I went towards the closet. "Let's see if I can change… I don't like walking around outside in my pajama."

I open the closet to see a bunch of clothing all hang up. "Wow… There's so many…"

It took me a while to find which clothing I should wear… However there was one which stands out then the rest.

It is a gray t-shirt with a purple leather jacket with brown sleeves, and purple skirt.

"I'm going to try this one!" I quickly went into the curtains and change.

"Well? What do you think?" I ask Anya as I left the curtains.

She gave me a thumb up with her right hand. "Looking good!"

Then I heard a crash coming from the window. I turn my attention to it.

"I told you to be careful!"

It was that Tsukaimon we saved earlier and his PicoDevimon friend whom had fallen to the floor.

--------------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as we were taking a walk outside of Devil's gate.

The Tsukaimon named Link says, "I want to thanks you for saving me back there."

"You're welcome," I replied. "But you really should thank your friend here, uh…"

The PicoDevimon answers, "Name's Mix, nice to meet ya."

"Okay Mix…" I smiles, "it's good to have friends like you."

He also smiles, "I Know."

We walk for a little bit more. However there is something I wanted to know, "Vamp doesn't fight, does he?"

"No…" Link said, "He never likes fighting."

"And there is something happen during the last war." Mix added.

"His brother went to war, but he didn't make it." Said Link.

So he lost his brother, that's sad… "What happened?"

Mix adds on, "Poor guy… He got blasted away with one shot by the V-Tamer's Digimon."

"The V-Tamer?" I asked. Having a title like that sounded like he's someone important.

"Didn't they say that he's the best in HolyAngel Castle?" Anya asked.

Link said, "Yeah. He and his Digimon took out an army of Demon as well. Vamp is scared that he would fight us."

Anya asks, "Wasn't there are tamers on Demon's side as well?"

"Yeah there was," Mix said cheerfully, "The Alias 3, and the Great Saiba Neo, the strongest of all tamers!"

Neo, that name sounded like Oniichan's friends. The silver hair one. Nah… It couldn't be.

"So where are you taking us?" Anya asked.

Link answered, "Vamp wanted us to take you to get a Digivice at where Demon castle was."

"Digivice?" Never heard of it before, "What's that?"

"It's a tool that Tamers use to help their Digimon, but I really don't know how. I think Devimon would know."

--------------------------------------------

Link and Mix lead us to an old broken castle that looked like something big had broken out of it.

I see a rock with five necklaces all in different colors stick in it. "What is that?"

Link explains, "It was something that belongs to the V-Tamer that helps him get inside this castle."

Mix just laughs, "You can tell because he has his name on that thing!"

I look closer to read the name that was on it… unfortunately, I'm not good in English. "Uee kaaa eeee aaahhh eiii? Guys can you read this?"

The two little Digimon reply, "Nope… can't read English!"

Anya look at it a bit, "Me neither."

Then we heard a male voice call out, "Who's there?!"

Link and Mix call back, "Hey Devimon! It's us!"

The Digimon that came out, Devimon, look like I had expected a male version of Anya, just without hair.

"Haven't I told you two that it's dangerous out here?" He asked.

Link flew up to him." Danger is no problem!"

Mix smiles, "We got us a tamer to help us!"

"A… A TAMER?!" The Devimon came towards me, "THIS LITTLE GIRL?!?"

I felt something was burning inside me when he said that, "Don't underestimate me!"

The Devimon apologized. "Uh… sorry… I didn't know that there were tamers as young as you in this world."

Mix just tells him. "Hey can you give her the Digivice!"

--------------------------------------------

The Devimon show us a cave nearby.

"What is this cave?" Anya asked.

The Devimon just walk into the cave and we follows. "This is the place where our tamer, Neo, experiment in Digimon. He often leaves unnecessary stuff here."

Link realized something, "Hey I think this is the first time I've been here!"

Mix follows, "Me too!"

We happen to reach the end of the cave. The inside of it seems so different with many computer panels with a very large screen, making it look like it's in the future.

Devimon walk to one of the computers. He press one of the buttons and a hidden panel open. "Here it is."

He took something out of the opening and showed it to me. It doesn't look like much to me… It was as small, white, round, and shape like a bracelet. It has a small screen and a stick on it.

Devimon hand it to me. "Even though this is Neo's last Digivice, I don't think he'll mind since he never uses this one."

"Why do I need this?" I asked while putting it on my left wrist. "What does it do?"

Devimon explains, "It reads data off of anything in the Digital world. Digimon too."

I instantly scan Anya with the Digivice and look on the screen. "That's a large number."

Anya asked, "Is that good?"

"Very." Devimon answered.

"HEY! Devimon! What's this?" Link cried out while looking at three huge glass tubes, near the far end of the room. The bottom and the top of it touch the floor and ceiling.

Mix cried out. "I think there's something in there!"

"Devimon, what is this?" I asked.

"Those are Synthetic Digimon named NeoDevimon." Devimon answered, "Our tamer, Neo, created these Digimon, however he gave them too much power and they won't move since the power is not made of dark energy like they were."

"How powerful are these?" I said as I scan one of them. "Hey… the numbers are higher then Anya's."

"What energy do they have?" She asked.

"From Neo's Digimon, Arcademon… A mutant Digimon created by Demon in which his power was only rivaled by the V-Tamer's. That Arcademon was deleted in battle." Devimon answered.

I notice that Anya was walking up to it. "What's going on?"

"They are just infused with the wrong energy, right?" Anya asked, "And it needs to be dark energy."

"Yeah?"

"I have an attack that can turn someone's energy into dark energy." Anya explains, "Can I try?"

"Um… can she?" I asked Devimon.

Devimon told us, "Go right ahead."

Link and Mix moves away from her.

Anya put her claws up to the glass. "Puwazon!"

Then all the tubes exploded.

--------------------------------------------

Those three NeoDevimon, that Anya had awoke, do what we say to them... It seems like they only knew and think that we were the one created them.

--------------------------------------------

The next day… I heard about the V-Tamer heading in the direction close to Devil's Gate. I wanted to see how powerful this tamer is since he was called the strongest of Holy angel castle. We are in an area surrounded with many mountains… This is a good place to ambush him… The fight is going to be up in the air and I will be down here watching the fight.

"They're here," Anya said while looking up…

I also look up and see a big, blue, Digimon flying by with two others on him. He was going so slow that I can scan him from how far away I was.

I look at my digivice. "That low? The NeoDevimon would kill him…"

"Don't underestimate him, Hikari." Anya told me, and before I can say anything, "I was told that Vamp's brother and everyone else who did the same lost."

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"From just about everyone…"

"Well no one told me." I said as I look back to the flying Digimon. "We are just going to see how strong he is anyway."

The three NeoDevimon appears out of nowhere.

"Go," I told them.

The three left.

Anya just looks at me… "Well. I'll be taking a closer look then… later." She flew up to the sky.

--------------------------------------------

The fight was going well… but however I couldn't see any weakness in the V-Tamer's Digimon…

I was in shock as I see one of the NeoDevimon was about to attack the human on top of the mountain. I didn't tell them not to attack the tamer!

"TAICHI!!!"

What? That's the name of the V-Tamer? That's Oniichan's name! I watch as he fall from the top and out of sight. I ran towards where he'd fallen.

I watch the V-Tamer as he got up and dust himself. He looks up from where he fell from.

It was him… The one I've been trying to get away from, the one that leave me behind… Oniichan.

"You… You're the V-Tamer?"

He looks up in surprise… He didn't say anything… He just stood there…

"O... Oniichan..." I whisper quietly. "So... you were here?"

"Hikari! It is you!" He hugs me. "I'm glad you're safe! Hikari!"

I didn't hug back, it's all make since now. He ran away to here… His friends, he met them here… And now, he found me here… I don't want you to find me, Oniichan!!!

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

I push him off of me. He had fallen down. He looks at me confusingly. I don't want to call him Oniichan anymore.

"You're... here too... Taichi..." I close my fist hard. "Why?"

"I... I came to take you home..." Is all he can say.

I close my eyes and think about it. Home… that place where I was ignored for a long time… I don't want to call it home anymore. "No... I'm not going..."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I'm so tired of it... all of it..." It was true...

"But what about our mom... and dad?"

Those two ignored me for so long so that they can look for him… Couldn't help me when I needed it. "I don't care about them, not anymore..."

"Come on, you don't mean that..."

"Of course, I meant it!" I shouted. "They don't know what I've been through ever since you've ran away that time."

He step back, "Ran away? It's nothing like that."

"Shut up! I know you ran away! Don't pretend that I didn't know... You ran away with those new friends of yours! And I bet it was to be here in this world, away from home."

"Hold on, that's not..."

"SHUT UP!!!" This conversation is making me remember all the bad things that had happened to me when he was gone, the pain, the fear, the loneness. "Because of what you put me through... I HATE YOU!!!"

--------------------------------------------

I felt good after telling him that… all the problem that he had created, it was his fault. I hope that I'd never see him again… but I'm just wishing the impossible.

--------------------------------------------

I was outside standing at the grass field by myself.... It was already night time. I was staring at the moon in the sky... Just thinking about what to say to Vamp...

"Is there something wrong?" Speak of the devil... He walks up to me from behind.

"Do you know?" I asked him...

"Know what?" He cerously asked.

"That I'm related to the one who killed your brother." I told him without looking at him.

"I know… I just don't mind actually."

I was confused, "What?"

"I don't mind." Vamp just said then continues, "It was war… We know what might happen to him."

"Why did he fight? He could have just stayed with you…"

"I know… even with Demon trying to rule the Digital World, my brother wanted to fight so that we can have a better way of life."

"A better way of life?"

"Have you notice that there are only dark type Digimon here, or why Link was treated badly by those Knightmon?"

I simply nodded.

"The other types of Digimon are afraid of us. It was always like that before the first war started. Because that we were born like this we were treated as a threat to the entire Digital world. Not all of us wanted wars or anything…"

Vamp inhale and exhale after that long talk. "I've done talking about why my brother fought… How about yours?"

"Huh?"

"Why did your brother, The V-Tamer, fought in this war? This world didn't belong to him, yet he still fought. I heard he was the first, and the youngest tamer in the war."

"Why did he fight?" I think about that question… Why? Why did he decide to be here instead of being with me when I needed him? "I don't know."

"I see..." Vamp look to the stars. "There is something else I want to ask…"

"Now what?" I was beginning to hate talking about my brother.

"If her were to fight us… would you protect us?"

Because I already knew this answer I said quickly, "Yes."

"Thank you."

--------------------------------------------

The next day, I was told that two Digimon happens to catch a human roaming around nearby… I bet it was Taichi. I didn't want to talk to him, but thanks to some certain Digimon.

"YOU MEAN NO ONE'S WATCHING HIM!!!" I shouted to a Bakemon... "That's what a jailer does…"

"Sorry… But she wanted to meet with you." The bakemon told me, however there is a word in that sentence that didn't make since.

"She?" I asked. "As in a girl?"

"Yes."

"How did we have captured her?" I asked.

"Well, I was told that she was by the mountain and her Digimon ran away…"

It has to be one of Taichi's friends. I think it's that idiot blond girl that hugs me to death the other day…

I decided to have him lead me to this girl prisoner. After he led me into the prison, I was surprised to see who it was. It was the other girl, the redhead in the wheelchair. She was sitting down on the hay staring at me.

"You? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprised… I know that the Digital world is dangerous but this is a girl that can't even walk!

Or maybe she's not her! She just got up and jump to the bars!

She has a smile on her face. "Hikari! I've finally met you!"

I was still unsure if this is the girl. "Huh?"

"It's me, Rei! You met me back home remember? I'm one of your brother's friends."

"But… but… I thought you can't walk!"

She scratches the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well… funny thing is… I can in the Digital world!"

I have a feeling that the conversation we are about to have is going to take a while.

--------------------------------------------

The two of us sat across from each other… we wasn't really saying anything. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"I heard that you joined up with the Rebels… Why?" She started.

"Why? Shouldn't you know, before you came?" I asked her.

"No not really…"

I was surprise as how determined this girl want to talk to me without knowing everything.

"The Rebel wasn't the one that started this war." I told her, "It was the Holy Angel Army."

From what I can see, she did not believe it.

"They have been treating Dark type Digimon horribly, the Digimon here wanted peace then war, but no… Holy Angel Army decided to cause this war."

After she heard that she didn't say anything for a while.

"Hikari…" She said, but it looks like she's afraid. "Yesterday… Why did you hurt your brother like that?"

"Hurt him?" I thought about it for a short while. "Well, it's because he deserved it."

"That's not true!" She quickly said. "He was really worried about you when you disappeared."

"Stop lying…" I told her. "If he was then he wouldn't have left me for all that time."

"Did you even know what he did? How he help this world, and ours?" She asked.

However I didn't know.

"Let me tell you about the adventure that we had." She said.

She told me about the time she was in the Digital world. When she first met with Taichi and his Digimon friends, how she learn that her brother is fighting with mine, how Taichi had fought with his friends, how he befriended with them, and how they manage to destroy Demon.

She also told me about the fight between Taichi's Digimon, Zero, fought Demon…

"A hole in the sky?" I asked to make sure.

"Yep." Rei answered.

The day when the TV reported about something like that… That was the day Oniichan came back…

So… he saves the world that day… Didn't change the fact that he left me alone for a long time.

"Well… can you forgive him?" She asks me.

I flatly said, "No."

She look at me surprised, "What? Why not?"

I ask her, "How can someone forgive someone else for abandoning them? I'm surprised that you said that after what your Digimon did."

"My Digimon?" She thought for a sec. "Oh… you mean Pal and Pul! I don't have a Digimon to tame or anything. They are my friends!"

"What?" I said in disbelief. This girl is not even a tamer? "Anyway. Just feel bad that left you by yourself."

"Well to tell you the truth. Even though they left me behind..." Rei then smiles while looking at me, "I know that, **Help would come**."

I realized what she just said and look away from her. It can't be!!! Those words she said!

_Help would come._

The other girl said those words too… When I look at Rei, I can see her!

That little girl from back then… the one who has my face!

THE ONE WHO COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!

**Help would come,** she told me.

"THEY ARE NOT GOING TO HELP!" I shout at her. "WHEN YOU ARE BY YOURSELF THOSE WORDS ARE USELESS!!!"

I calm myself down for a bit… I could feel pain in my throat. After I took a few breaths… I look at Rei…

She had a strange look in her face… It looks like she's staring at nothing.

"Um… Rei-san?" I asked as she was still staring, without blinking.

"Huh?" Rei look around, "I'm sorry… Were you saying something?"

I stare at her in shock… "I don't believe this!" She didn't hear me screamed!!!

"What happen that made you hate your brother so much?" she asked with a sad look.

Fine, so she wants answers. Mind as well gives her some. "Kougi…"

"What?" she looks at me confused.

"Fuyougaisha Kougi happened… just ask Taichi… he'll understand." This is all I want to tell her. I stood up and was about to leave the cell.

"Wait!" she called out to me.

"What now?"

She stood up. "You're going to fight Taichi… Aren't you?"

I almost laugh. "Well of course."

She took something from around her neck and handed to me. She looked sad.

"What's this?" The object was the side of my palm and it was round.

"It would help you…"

All I did was left with it.

--------------------------------------------

That girl reminded me of who I used to be a lot. The way she talks. The way she relied on her friends. The care she has for Taichi. Even that necklace she gave me reminded me of the whistle I used to wear. She's like another version of my old self. I hate her for that.

--------------------------------------------

That night I witness the power that Taichi's Digimon processed. All three of the NeoDevimon was destroyed in a single blast. How am I supposed to fight someone that powerful?

I was a fool to believe that Saiba Neo would help… He was after all Rei's brother. At lease he helps me escape and told me what Rei's necklace does.

After the attack led by Taichi, I have no choose but to get Vamp and the others to move to what's left of Demon's castle.

I guess that Rei was right that help did come for her…

Those Digimon she said she been friends with… I wish I had friends like that.

Even if they have nicer bed then the ones at Devil's Gate. I still have a nightmare…

--------------------------------------------

I was in my current clothing and I was walking around in nothing. No color. No sound. Nothing…

But then all the sudden I see a room in front of me that is bright.

While that room is filled with light… The room I'm in filled with darkness.

I heard a very familiar voice coming from the room filled with light. **"Why do you hate Oniichan?"**

It was her! The one who couldn't help me. Standing over there in the room filled with light. She looked the same as I last saw her. Her yellow sleeveless shirt, her pink shorts, and a lighter pink scarf. Heck she even still has the whistle that got destroyed.

**"Why do you hate Oniichan?"**

"Why?" I teeth starts crushing each other. "HE ABANDONS! ME THAT'S WHY!!!"

**"Really? Is that what you think?"**

"Yes! It is!" I screamed. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have suffered!"

**"Why do you hurt people too?"**

She reminded me of the time, the torture, from Kougi. "I've got no choose! He was planning on killing me!"

**"Why won't you accept Oniichan back after he came home?"**

"Because… I don't want to be weak again… I don't want to be useless… I don't want to be hurt!"

**"Maybe you shouldn't have met Anya… She has been making you do bad things."**

"No she didn't!" I shout back at her. "She has nothing to do with this!"

**"Did you remember when she first evolved?"**

I did… after Anya did evolved. I set a trap for Kougi and sent him into a coma.

**"You hurt Oniichan's feelings too."**

I did… After telling him that I hate him… I saw him crying… Crying?... I think this is the first time… The first time I saw him cry.

**"You didn't mean that… do you?"**

--------------------------------------------

I had woken up from that dream…

I've tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I keep on thinking about that dream.

I took a walk around the halls of this place trying to get my mind off it. I was in my pajama, I left my digital world cloths in my room. The interior of this place is like from a sci-fi movie. The walls are made of metal and have flat lines turning around on it. The doors are like the ones that slides out of the way when you push a button. However it didn't stop me in thinking about what had happen in the digital world and from the dream I just had.

"Hikari?"

The voice was from my Digimon, she called me from behind. "Anya."

"Why aren't you asleep?" She asked in a tired voice.

I basically told her about my dream.

"I see." Anya answered. "I really don't know how you were before I met you… but…"

"But?" I asked.

"But… I know that you are a kind person right now."

"Me? Kind?" I think about what my younger self had said about hurting people. "I'm not kind…"

Anya shook her head and smile in reply. "Yes you are. When you were dealing with your problem with that guy, you kind of adopted me when I needed help."

I smile as well, but there was something that I wanted to know. "How did you end up in that trash can?"

Anya had a disgusted look on her face. "It was because of those new Digimon Pandemonium game. Because of those shaking toys, my last owner tosses me out right after he got it."

I apologies for bringing it up, it must be hard on her. "I'm sorry."

"No need. If it didn't happen then I wouldn't have met you." Unexpectedly she hugs me.

"Anya…"

"What ever you do from here on, I'll follow you." Anya told me. "Because you save me…"

"Is it only because I save you?" I asked sadly.

"No… It's because I want to help you. You really care about me. My last tamer didn't."

I smile.

She lets go of me and she also smiles. "What ever you decided, I'll follow you because you are my friend."

I can feel something powerful burning inside me. "Let's show the V-Tamer and Holy Angle Army, how much troubles we can cause them!"

She nodded slowly in respond.

Then I felt something cold press on my chest. I took it out. It was the pendent that Rei gave me. A dark cloud was coming out of it and starts surrounding Anya. "Wha… What's going on?"

She looks at that dark cloud on surrounding her hands and looks up with a kind smile. "I think… I'm evolving."

I smile as I watch her evolve… I wanted to change too the last time she evolved…

Maybe, I will…

**To be continued…**

--------------------------------------------

That's it… I'm finish with this chapter!!!

There's a reason why Hikari didn't get sick on August 1st, 1999 like she did in 01. It will be explain in a future chapter why… just to let you know… It had nothing to do with the Digital World or Digimon.

There were a bunch of changes in this fanfic that took it longer to finish, here are some of those changes that I made after my first version of the story.

-I first made Hikari have one friend, in which I named 'Ami', instead of the three girls that was in this chapter. I disliked that character, due to the fact that she contributes nothing to the storyline.  
-she didn't get beat up, her attitude was like a person that wasn't there, and she's just… there for no reason.

-the scene with Konmei getting beat up wasn't in there to begin with, before that was Ami saying that her parents forbid her and Hikari from seeing each other.

It's going to be harder to write fanfic now since I'm going through some complication at home right now… In which involves me with having less time with the computer.

Well, be seeing you next chapter.


End file.
